Family Bussiness
by Road1985J2
Summary: Dean/Cass, John/Cass. Dean descubre algo, cuando creía tener una especie de relación con Cass, resulta que él no es el primer humano en la vida del ángel y peor aún, que no es el primer Winchester. Además un demonio se encapricha del cuerpo del cazador
1. Chapter 1

"¿Y bien Sammy, vas a matarme o te pueden más los sentimientos por tu hermano?" El demonio sonrío, sabía que tenía la batalla ganada y que su señor Lucifer estaría encantado por el trabajo bien hecho.

Sam se quedó paralizado, las piernas no le reaccionaban y su mente había dejado de funcionar, pues a esas alturas, ya no veía salida posible, en la que Castiel, Dean y él mismo pudieran salir de allí con vida.

Se preguntó como habían terminado así, cuando el trabajo era, a simple vista, bastante fácil, un simple fantasma, les había dicho Bobby, nada que ver con el Apocalipsis, nada tan complicado como lo que estaban haciendo durante aquellos meses. Y ahora todo parecía haber salido mal.

Miró a la figura que se mantenía de pie delante de él, sonriente, con aquella expresión horrible y despiadada que poco tenía que ver con la imagen de su hermano. Apenas podía reconocer a Dean, con la sangre manchando su camiseta, sangre que Sam prefería no saber a quien pertenecía y el cuchillo en la mano. Definitivamente, aquel no era su hermano, por mucho que fuera su voz, su rostro, su cuerpo, ese no podía ser Dean.

Sin apartar la vista del demonio que tenía poseído a su hermano, Sam se volvió ligeramente hacia Castiel, que había quedado inconsciente y en un aspecto bastante lamentable, hacía unos minutos. El golpe había sido duro, sobretodo para alguien que nunca había sabido lo que era el dolor humano y ahora que Castiel era un ser humano normal y corriente, seguro que había sido mucho peor.

Desde que se había golpeado la cabeza contra la pared, no se había movido. Sam temió que tuviera alguna conmoción o se hubiera roto algo, pero ahora mismo no podía comprobarlo.

"¿Qué me dices Sammy? Puedo quedarme con tu hermano y tu y el ángel humano podríais iros o puedes intentar luchar conmigo. Aunque sincieramente Sam, no se si tu amigo Castiel aguantará mucho tiempo en su estado." El demonio volvió a sonreír, sabedor de que Sam jamás podría hacer aquella elección sin pensar que estaba haciendo algo malo. "¿Sammy?"

El menor de los hermanos se mordió el labio llevado por la desesperación, ¿Qué hacer? No podía abandonar a Dean, su hermano jamás lo haría con él, como iba a dejarlo allí, a manos de un maldito demonio.

Volvió a preguntarse otra vez lo mismo ¿Qué podía hacer, perder para siempre a su hermano, sabiendo que al menos estaría vivo o intentar destruir al demonio sin lastimar a Dean? cualquiera de las dos opciones le resultaban igual de malas, sobrertodo si tenía en cuenta que si era cierto que Castiel estaba herido y era muy probable que eso no mintiera el demonio, tenía que pensar rápido.

Como si se tratara de una respuesta, el ángel protestó al moverse; le dolía todo el cuerpo, era algo nuevo para él y tal vez por eso le parecía que era un dolor horrible, en la cabeza, en el brazo, en costillas, en realidad podía decir que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Sam se volvió hacia él, preocupado por su estado, por lo que durante un momento dejó de prestar atención al demonio, un error demasiado grande para la experiencia de Sam, que un momento después ya había lamentado haber cometido.

"Creo que voy a tener que mostrarte las cosas más claras Sam, porque la verdad es que no tengo todo el día para tus tonterías." El demonio levantó la mano y como si de una marioneta se tratara, Castiel fue levantado por unos hilos invisibles hasta perder el contacto con el suelo. "Es muy simple, si me das el cuerpo de tu hermano, el ángel vivirá, si dices que no… no creo que aguante más de cinco minutos."

Castiel protestó, apenas podía respirar ya, pero sobretodo se sentía completamente inútil en las manos de aquel demonio. Por primera vez en toda su existencia, se daba cuenta que su vida, estaba en manos de un demonio y sobretodo en manos de Sam Winchester.

Si al menos Dean estuviera con él y no encerrado dentro de su propio cuerpo por culpa de ese demonio que había jugado con sus sentimientos; si pudiera hablarle de los descubrimientos que había hecho el cazador. Tenía que haber sido sincero con él, tenía que haberle dicho la verdad sobre su relación con John desde un principio.

Ahora se daba cuenta que tenía mucho que aprender sobre los humanos, pero sobretodo tenía que aprender de Dean, de lo mucho que había llegado a quererle en tan poco tiempo y lo fácil y trágico que había sido para este ángel romperle el corazón sin tan siquiera darse cuenta.

¿Podría perdonarle Dean si conseguían salir con vida de allí? De repente dejó de respirar, todo se volvió negro. ¿Sería posible morir como un ser humano y no retornar jamás a su estado de ángel? ¿Qué ocurriría con él si realmente moría como humano? ¿Significaba eso no volver nunca al cielo y no ver jamás a sus hermanos de nuevo?

No le había podido decir a John que le quería, porque era cierto, le había querido y ahora estaba muerto. Si salía de aquella, sería sincero con Dean, le diría la verdad, hablaría con él y dejaría de pensar que estaba haciendo algo malo.

No pudo contestar a ninguna pregunta, pues en un momento, quedó inconsciente, aunque si escuchó la voz de Sam gritando algo que no fue capaz de escuchar, también creyó escuchar la voz de Dean, aunque sabía perfectamente que ese que hablar y que gritaba algo, no era realmente el cazador del que, aunque no se lo había dicho, se había terminado por enamorar.

- o -

UNAS SEMANAS ANTES

Dean se despertó sobresaltado, seguro de que acababa de tener un sueño horrible, una pesadilla estaba dispuesto a decir. Sin embargo, no sabía lo que había visto, no era capaz de recordarlo. Simplemente estaba ahí, sentado en la cama, mirando a la red, seguro de que le faltaba algo.

Volvió a tumbarse, aunque todavía tardó unos momentos, la inseguridad y la necesidad de saber qu era lo que se le había pasado, podían más que el sueño, que le había hecho caer redondo en la cama, después de un día tan pesado como aquel. Aún así, agotado, volvió a caer sobre la cama, con los ojos todavía abiertos y la mente puesta en la oscuridad en la que se había convertido ese sueño; como si hubiera sido borrado por la propia censura de su mente.

De repente y sin saber porque motivo, pensó en Castiel; salido de la nada apreció en su cabeza, su figura, sus ojos azules, su expresión impertérrita y siempre serena. Hacía dos días que no lo veía y podría decir que le echaba de menos.

"Nos acostamos, de acuerdo, pero no somos nada más." Recordaba haber dicho casi una semana antes, en una cama de motel, en la última ciudad en la que Sam y él habían estado trabajando.

Castiel yacía a su lado, observándole en silencio como siempre, con sus ojos clavados en los del cazador, como si apartarlos de Dean, fuera a significar que el cazador desapareciera de su lado; y una camiseta de Dean puesta, pues le había dicho que quería saber lo que se sentía llevando ropa de cazador, cuando en realidad quería simplemente, tener algo que fuera de Dean.

Dean apenas podía creerse que realmente se estuviera acostando con un ángel; no era el primer hombre al que besaba, pese a no habérselo dicho nunca a Sam y mucho menos a su padre; pero un ángel…

Sonrió, dando gracias por estar sólo en la habitación, Sam estaba fuera, investigando según le había dicho su hermano, pero Dean estaba seguro que había una chica por medio. Por eso, sonrío complacido y libre de poder expresar lo que comenzaba a sentir por Castiel.

Pero había algo más, algo relacionado con Castiel y el sueño que no lograba recordar; que por más que lo intentaba no terminaba de encajar. ¿Por qué algo en su vida no podía ser simple y fácil? Ya era bastante complicado reconocer que mantenía relaciones íntimas con un ángel. ¿No era eso ya suficiente?

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, el cansancio estaba ganando la batalla contra las ganas que tenía de saber lo que no es taba bien. Se durmió menos de un minuto más tarde y de nuevo, la imagen de Castiel estaba ahí delante de él. se sintió mal, no sabía porque, pues no se trataba de un dolor físico, como tal, pero se sentía fatal por estar viendo en sus sueños a Castiel.

Era demasiado extraño y confuso al mismo tiempo; imposible de explicar el motivo de aquellos sentimientos, aunque no hicieron más que empeorar al ver aparecer también la imagen de su padre. Se sobresaltó al ver a John Winchester junto al ángel con el que se estaba acostando, como si su padre estuviera allí para decirle que ya conocía su relación con Castiel, como si fuera a decirle que lo desaprobaba, que tenía que dejarlo.

Pero no fue así, John estaba quieto, mirando a su hijo, como si quisiera decirle algo, como si fuera su propio padre no se sintiera seguro de decirle algo.

"¿Papá que haces aquí? Quiero decir… tu estás… no deberías estar aquí." Confundido y sin saber que decir ante lo que estaba viendo, Dean dejó de hablar, esperando a que fuera su padre el que dijera algo por fin.

En lugar de eso, Castiel dio un paso adelante, miró a Dean y sonrió con tristeza. El cazador estaba seguro que nunca había visto a Castiel sonreír, por lo que aquello no podía significar nada bueno. Castiel miró a John y su padre le devolvió la mirada, sonriendo también.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"Hiciste un gran trabajo borrando la memoria a los chicos." Dijo por fin John, a Castiel, como si Dean hubiera desaparecido de aquella escena. El cazador contempló a los dos hombres, que desde luego escondían un secreto común, algo que durante mucho tiempo le habían escondido a Dean.

"Te dije que era algo fácil para mi. soy un ángel he hecho cosas mucho más complicadas que borrar ciertos recuerdos de la mente de tus hijos."

"¿De que estáis hablando?" Dean dio un paso hacia los dos hombres, pero ninguno de los se percató de la presencia de Dean allí. Algo le decía que aquello no era exactamente un sueño, si no algo más parecido a una recuerdo que durante mucho tiempo había estado perdido en su mente. "Papá, ¿De que va todo esto?" Su padre no dijo nada, pues no había quitado la vista de encima a Castiel. "Cass, vamos déjate de adivinanzas que tu no eres así."

Estaba convencido que Castiel tampoco le iba a decir nada, pues para ninguno de los hombres, Dean estaba allí. Sin embargo el ángel se dio la vuelta y lo miro, con la misma pesadumbre a la que Dean estaba acostumbrado, a aquellos ojos de cachorrillo abandonado con los que tantas veces le había mirado, de la misma forma que lo había hecho cuando sabía que Sam terminaría por convertirse en el recipiente para Lucifer.

"Dean lo siento."

"Cass, por favor, estoy muy cansado y por si no te has dado cuenta estoy pasando unos meses horribles con el tema del fin del mundo. ¿Te importaría ponerme las cosas un poco más fáciles y decirme de que va todo esto?"

"No debí hacerlo y lo siento, ahora se que fue un error."

"Es la única posibilidad." Dijo la figura de John Winchester, que más parecía ser un holograma, un momento perdido en el tiempo, la simple imagen que recordaba a lo que había sido su padre. "Lo que tu y yo hagamos, no puede amenazar la seguridad de mis hijos."

La mano de John sobre el hombro de Castiel dejó descolocado a Dean, pero fue peor todavía, cuando la imagine dejó de ser negra a su alrededor y se convirtió en una habitación de motel. De alguna forma era conocida para Dean, creía recordarla, pero no sabía cuando había estado allí y menos con su padre.

Vio un cuadro en pared, la pintura de unas montañas y a sus pies un rebaño de vacas. Conocía ese cuadro, lo había visto, pero el problema era cuando. Se dio cuenta que la mano de su padre seguía estando en el mismo sitio, sobre el hombro de Castiel, aunque poco a poco se fue deslizando por su brazo sin que el ángel hicieran nada por evitarlo. Tan sólo miró a John. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron en la penumbra de la habitación y sus miradas se quedaron enganchadas, como si dos imanes de polos opuestos se trataran.

Dean volvió a mirar alrededor. Definitivamente recordaba aquellas camas, de colores tan opacos y el sonido del tren que pasaba tan cerca. Habían estado allí, cuando Sam era todavía pequeño, pero por algún extraño motivo que no era capaz de averiguar, no era capaz de recordar cuando.

"No podemos seguir con esto. Me siento mal, como si estuviera manchando la memoria de Mary."

"¿Mamá? ¿Qué tiene que ver mamá con todo esto?"

"Tu mujer murió hace años. ¿Nunca, en todo esto tiempo, has pensando en rehacer tu vida?"

Castiel dio un paso hacia John y para casi delirio de Dean, puso sus dos manos sobre los hombros de su padre y lo empujó hasta la cama donde le hizo sentarse. Se quedó de pie, mirándolo desde la altura, como el ser celestial que era y de nuevo sonrió. Castiel nunca le había sonreído a él. ¿Desde cuando le sonreía a su padre? Y lo que era más importante todavía ¿Desde cuando su padre conocía a Castiel?

Entonces tuvo su respuesta, en el mismo momento en el que el corazón le daba un vuelco, por no poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Castiel se arrodilló frente a su padre y sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, ambos se acercaron para besar al otro.

"¡Papá! ¡Cass!" Dijo Dean en un grito tan alto que estaba seguro que los dos le escucharían, pero ninguno de los dos se inmutó, por lo que el cazador se dio la vuelta; sin estar del todo seguro que era lo que más le molestaba ver, si a su padre estando con otra persona que no fuera su madre o a Cass besando a otro hombre que no fuera él y en este caso que fuera su propio padre.

"Dean ¿Qué haces aquí?"

El cazador se dio vuelta, creyendo que realmente estaba formando parte de aquella escena, tal vez hubiera viajado de nuevo al pasado de nuevo sin darse cuenta. Pero al hacerlo, vio que no se refería a él, sino a un niño de once años, que se había levantado en mitad de la noche para decirle a su padre que había tenido un mal sueño.

Se vio a si mismo, recordaba a ese niño, casi inocente, que todavía no sabía lo que había más allá de la oscuridad y que buscaba a su padre para sentirse mejor por un mal sueño.

"Papá, he tenido una pesadilla."

John se arrodilló frente a su hijo.

"Vuelve a cama, no dejes a tu hermano solo, que es muy pequeño y ahora voy yo para allá."

El niño, más tranquilo ahora, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, esperando a su padre. John se levantó, miró a Castiel y este fue hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar, John le cogió del brazo y tiró de él para besarle de nuevo.

"No puede ser; de ninguna manera." Dean no podía apartar la mirada de aquella escena, sin estar seguro si le parecía aberrante o simplemente imposible. "Hijo de…"

"Te espero aquí. Siento que tengas que hacer esto otra vez pero creo que Dean siente cuanto estás aquí, parece como si estuviera comunicado contigo de alguna forma que no me puedo explicar."

Castiel fue hacia la puerta y Dean creyó ver que el ángel sonreía en silencio ante el comentario de John, como si supiera la respuesta a aquella pregunta, como si ya supiera entonces que casi veinte años más tarde, estaría en la cama con el hijo de John Winchester.

De nuevo, Dean se despertó de golpe y se dio cuenta que Castiel estaba ahí, junto a él.

"¿Venías a borrarme otra vez la memoria? Pues lo siento pero esta vez no te lo voy a permitir."

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"Vamos Castiel, se lo que hacías con mi padre y se que me has borrado muchas veces la memoria." Dean se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la puerta sin mirar a Castiel.

"Dean espera."

Pero Dean no se detuvo y al llegar a la puerta, la abrió, dispuesto a salir. Sin embargo, no llegó a hacerlo, pues alguien estaba al otro lado. una figura negra, una figura que lo arrastró con fuerza, fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él, dejando a Castiel sólo en el interior de la habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam se sentó en la silla frente a la mesa de Bobby, después de dar vueltas por la habitación durante más de diez minutos en completo silencio. Se restregó los ojos con fuerza, como si así pudiera sacar algo en claro del lío que había en su cabeza.

"¿Cómo demonios ha pasado esto?" Miró con fuerza a Castiel; pues en ese momento todo lo que quería darle una buena tunda al ángel.

"No lo se, ni siquiera pude verle. Fue demasiado rápido, apareció en la puerta y se llevó a tu hermano. Eso es todo lo que se."

Castiel apartó la mirada del menor de los hermanos, pues no podía soportar el odio que aquellos ojos le transmitían. Después de todo él mismo se odiaba por lo que había ocurrido. Si se trataba de un demonio, si un demonio se había llevado a Dean, prefería no pensarlo, aunque no podía evitarlo.

Muchas veces se había preguntado cual era la sensación que tenían los humanos cuando tenían pesadillas. Ahora por fin lo sabía, aunque con los ojos abiertos, aunque estaba despierto, pues los ángeles no dormían; por su mente pasaban continuamente las horribles imágenes de aquello por lo que podía estar pasando Dean.

Cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta.

"Cass, necesito algo, necesito que hagas memoria y me digas algo que nos pueda ayudar para encontrar a Dean."

"Lo siento pero no tengo nada, lo que quiera que fuera aquella criatura, demonio o no…"

"Cass." Sam ya había pensado lo que podría estar ocurriéndole a su hermano si eran demonios lo que habían dado con él. tal vez usar a Dean, torturarle e incluso matarle, podría ser una forma de vengarse de Sam.

"Lo siento, pero lo único que se me ocurre es que sea un demonio. Ninguna criatura podría ocultarse de mi, a menos que fuera un demonio claro está."

Sam miro a Bobby, necesitaba encontrar alguien que le dijera que todo iba a salir bien, alguien que le diera esperanzas. Porque a esas alturas de la guerra por el fin del mundo, perder a Dean era lo único en lo que no podía pensar, pues en el mismo momento en el que perdiera a Dean, todo su mundo dejaría de existir para siempre.

"Vamos a encontrarle." Contestó su veterano amigo, después de haber leído los ojos suplicantes del muchacho. "Sólo necesitamos un poco de tiempo y un par de buenos contactos."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Ya pensaba que os habíais olvidado de mi."

"Bobby, no habrás…"

Sam se dio la vuelta, sin poder creer que realmente estuviera escuchando aquella voz. No es que Crowley le cayera mal por ser un demonio sin más; aunque ese era un buen motivo para estar alejados de él. El problema era que Crowley nunca daba nada gratis.

"Lo siento Sam, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa para poder encontrar a Dean." Bobby miró a demonio, tampoco confiaba en Crowley, pero de alguna manera sabía que era su única opción.

"Vega chicos no me miréis así. ¿Acaso alguna vez os he mentido?"

Mientras Bobby y Sam miraban la escena sorprendidos, Castiel sujetó del cuello de la chaqueta a Crowley y lo llevó hasta la pared.

"Si sabes algo del paradero de Dean, espero que lo digas ya, porque no estoy dispuesto a aceptar sus impertinencias."

"Así, que es cierto." Castiel no sabía de lo que hablaba, pero tampoco quería perder tiempo con sus juegos. "El ángel está enamorado del cazador. No quería creérmelo, pero sólo hace falta mirar en tus ojos para saberlo."

"¡Sabes algo?"

"Es posible que sepa algo, pero si quieres esa información, yo también quiero algo a cambio."

- o -

Dean abrió los ojos. Estaba en el suelo, un suelo frío y húmedo. Miró a su alrededor intentando averiguar donde se encontraba. Se dio la vuelta y tocó el suelo de piedra, elevó la mirada pero no había ventanas cerca. No sabía como había quedado inconsciente, pero la cabeza le dolía lo suficiente como para suponer que alguien le había golpeado.

Había una puerta delante de él y bajo ella había luz, alguien estaba al otro lado. Se acercó a ella, aunque tuvo que hacerlo a rastras pues todo le daba vueltas; desde luego le habían golpeado bien.

Unos pasos se acercaron a la puerta, por lo que Dean tuvo que retroceder, hasta pegar la espalda a la pared. Estaba fría y dura. Entonces se dio cuenta, al intentar volver a moverse, una argolla estaba sujeta a su pierna y le impedía moverse con normalidad.

"_¿Dónde estoy? Maldita sea Cass ¿Dónde te metes cuando te necesito?" _Se tocó la cabeza mientras los pasos seguían acercándose a él. Notó la herida, el golpe y la sangre seca. _"Vamos Cass, se que Sam y tu podéis encontrarme aunque no sepa."_

Todavía le dolía pensar en Castiel después de lo que había visto en sus propios recuerdos, su padre besando al ángel, Castiel conociéndolo desde que era un niño; en un momento todo se había vuelto complicado, imposible de comprender, doloroso incluso; pues ahora que él también tenía una relación con el ángel; el asunto se había vuelto una completa locura.

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo en su vida tan difícil? ¿No tenía bastante con estar viviendo el fin del mundo que cuando se enamoraba de alguien tenía que haber estado primero con su padre?

Lo acababa de decir, aunque sólo fuera en su mente, pero había dicho que estaba enamorado de Castiel. Si, le quería como no había querido a nadie en su vida, pero se había dado cuenta que ya no podía ser, no cuando su padre también le había querido.

La puerta se abrió y Dean dejó de darle vueltas a sus pensamientos. Vio una sombra, se parecía mucho a la sombra que había visto en la puerta de la habitación, justo antes de perder el conocimiento.

"¿Quién eres?"

La sombra dio dos pasos más y cerró la puerta tras él sin decir nada. Dean lo miró, observándolo como si de un depredador esperando el momento para saltar sobre su presa; aunque en este caso el depredador estaba hecho polvo.

"¡Contéstame!"

"Tómatelo con calma, hijo."

Dean ahogó un grito. Tenía que estar soñando, aquello no podía ser real, pues si había alguna cosa que sabía a ciencia cierta, era que su padre estaba muerto, que había dado su vida por él. Ese no podía ser su padre.

La presencia que tenía delante, todavía en la oscuridad, se agachó y se arrodilló frente a Dean. El muchacho trató de separarse todo lo que pudo de aquel hombre, pero la pared no se permitió.

"Si no dejas de forcejear, te vas a hacer daño."

"¿Quién eres? Porque si algo tengo por seguro ahora mismo, además de que te voy a matar en cuanto este libre, es que no eres mi padre."

Luchó con la argolla que le sujetaba el pie, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerse daño a si mismo. No podía apartar la mirada de aquel hombre. Parecía tan real, pese a estar oscuro y que toda la iluminación en la habitación fuera una pequeña linterna que el hombre llevaba en la mano.

"Hijo…"

"No vuelvas a decir eso, no soy tu hijo."

"Siento que digas algo así, porque eres mi hijo, yo soy John Winchester y aunque no te lo creas, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar." Puso la mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo, como si todavía fuera un niño. Dean se apartó y de haber podido, le habría matado allí mismo con la mirada.

"Aléjate de mi y dime quien eres y que es lo que quieres."

"Ya sabes quien soy y en cuanto a lo quiero… es pronto para hablar de ello."

"Si realmente res mi padre, cosa que desde luego no creo, entonces podrás contarme que es lo que hiciste con Castiel cuando yo era un niño. ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?" John tensó el gesto y eso sorprendió al joven cazador, pues al hombre parecía dolerle que su hijo supiera eso. "¿Te tirabas a Castiel?"

"¿Dean como puedes decirme algo así?"

"Si eres mi padre lo sabrías, lo vi en un sueño, lo recordé. Tu y Castiel teníais un relación. No vas a conseguir engañarme con tus malditas mentiras."

Dean sonrió entre aliviado y preocupado, ya se sentía mucho mejor, pues aquella persona que se hacía pasar por John Winchester, no era su padre; pero al mismo tiempo, ahora se encontraba sólo, en un lugar que podía estar perdido en medio del infierno y lo más probable sería que Castiel y Sam nunca fueran capaces de encontrarle.

"Piensa lo que quieras, pero ahora mismo, yo soy tu única esperanza de salir con vida de aquí. Créeme o no, es tu decisión, pero sin mi, jamás saldrás vivo de aquí."

John se levantó y la pequeña luz que le rodeaba desapareció en cuanto apagó la linterna que llevaba consigo. Dean mantuvo la mirada en él, pues aunque no se lo quisiera creer, aquel hombre era igual que su padre, su misma voz, su misma forma de moverse, todo correspondía con John Winchester y aunque Dean quisiera pensar de otra forma; tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo que sus propios sentimientos le decían, lo que sentía al ver de nuevo la figura del padre que se había sacrificado.

Su corazón no había dejado de latir con fuerza desde que había escuchado su voz de nuevo, la forma en la que le había sonreído, como de nuevo Dean se hubiera convertido en el pequeño Deannie al que su padre había educado para ser el mejor cazador posible.

Deseaba decirle tantas cosas, incluso quería reprocharle haberle abandonado, no haberle dejado elegir si quería vivir con la conciencia machada con la sangre de su padre. Se mordió el labio, todavía lo vio un momento más cuando John abrió la puerta de la pequeña celda en la que estaba el cazador.

"Volveré más tarde, cuando la cosa esté más tranquila por aquí; pero no se te ocurra intentar escapar sería mucho peor."

"¿Quién eres? No se te ocurra marcharte así sin más, sin decirme quien coño eres." John miró un momento más a su hijo. Si pudiera contarle todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que sabía…

"No te conviene saber nada por el momento, pero te prometo que te sacaré de aquí."

"¡Eh! No salgas por esa puerta sin decirme nada."

Dean se incorporó para ir a por John pero la argolla que sujetaba su tobillo le hizo caer de nuevo. Le dolía la cabeza, el golpe había sido muy fuerte, tal vez tenía una conmoción, porque a cada segundo que pasaba le era más difícil mantener los ojos abiertos. Pero aún así, no dejó de mirar a John, si por una extraña casualidad, era realmente su padre, no quería volver a perderlo.

"En cuanto a Castiel," John pensó unos segundos antes de contestar, preguntándose si era buena idea o no, decirle la verdad a su hijo; pero ya que no había podido hacerlo en su momento, no quería volver a perder la ocasión. "Si, estuvimos juntos, pero siempre supe que os unía algo muy grande a ti a él. Si hubieras visto como te miraba cuando te creciste, nunca pudo ocultarlo; te quiso desde el primer momento; supongo que sabía en quien te convertirías.

"Papá…" susurró el cazador antes de quedar tendido en el suelo.

todavía vio la sombra de John salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras él. No pudo aguantarlo más y cerró los ojos agotado.

"_Te quiso desde el primer momento. Si hubieras visto como te miraba cuando creciste." _Las palabras del hombre que se hacía pasar por su padre lo condujeron a un profundo sueño.

Quedó allí, en el suelo de la habitación, sin saber si algún saldría de allí o si en algún momento volvería a ver a su hermano o a Castiel.

"Cass, ayúdame."

Después nada, silencio y quietud absoluta en el cuarto.


	3. Chapter 3

El ruido de una puerta metálica al cerrarse de golpe despertó a Dean. Abrió los ojos, pero no reconoció el lugar. Ya no estaba en aquel pequeño espacio cerrado en el que le habían retenido durante más de dos días.

Ahora se trataba de una nueva habitación, en la que tan sólo había una especie de mesa quirúrgica donde lo habían colocado a él. Estaba atado a la mesa, los dos brazos y las dos piernas bien sujetas, sin permitirle posibilidad de movimiento alguno. Aún así, lo intentó, trató de desatarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerse daño a si mismo.

Sintió un terrible dolor allí donde había estado la argolla que sujetaba su tobillo. No estaba seguro si tan sólo estaba lacerado o le había ocurrido algo más. Ni siquiera lo podía ver.

Escuchó pasos, pero no podía ver a quien correspondían, ya que aquella persona estaba justo detrás de él, sobre su cabeza.

"¿Quién está ahí?" Soltó Dean con fuerza.

"No gastes todas tus fuerzas ahora, cazador. Las vas a necesitar." Sin duda sonaba a la voz de un hombre, pero no la reconoció. Tal vez si le viera el rostro, pero estaba detrás de él, acercándose pero todavía lejos como para verle la cara.

"Dime quién eres y qué es lo que quieres de mí."

Dean escuchó al hombre reirse y acercarse un poco más a él.

"Todo a su tiempo muchacho, tu padre ya nos dijo que eras muy testarudo. Espero no tener que bajarte esos humos." Colocó las dos sobre los brazos de Dean y apretó con fuerza hasta escucharlo protestar. "Vas a portarte bien, ya lo verás y vas a dejar de hacer preguntas."

"Si le habéis hecho algo a mi hermano." Dean trató de incorporarse, pero las cuerdas lo sujetaban demasiado bien. Deseaba con todas fuerzas ver la cara del hombre al que mataría en cuanto fuera libre, pero no había forma. "Seas quien seas, aléjate de mi familia."

Un fuerte dolor en el brazo se apoderó de él cuando algo le cortó la piel y un momento más tarde notó la sangre corriendo. Se mordió el labio, no iba a darle la satisfacción de protestar, por mucho que aquello le hiciera daño.

"Es una verdadera pena que hables de tu familia y todavía incluyas a ese ángel." Le dijo al oído, para un momento más tarde apartarse de él.

"¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver Cass con todo esto?" Nadie le contestó por mucho que levantó la voz. El hombre se había marchado y le había dejado solo en la habitación.

Su carcelero cerró la puertas tras él, donde le esperaban dos personas más. Entre las sombras, John Winchester miró a través de la pequeña ventana con la que contaba la puerta a su hijo.

"¿Realmente era necesario inocularle la sangre? No sabemos que efectos tiene en los seres humanos." Dijo sin apartar la mirada de su hijo. Si al menos pudiera hacer las cosas de otra forma; Dean no tenía porque sufrir tanto por un error suyo.

"Sabemos como actuaba en tu otro hijo." Dijo el carcelero con una horrible sonrisa dibujada en la expresión de su rostro. "Ahora vamos a ver como actúa la sangre de demonio en un ser humano normal y corriente."

El hombre sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y comenzó a limpiar la sangre del cuchillo, la de Dean, que se había mezclado con la original de demonio. Hacía mucho que disfrutaba tanto con un trabajo, era una pena que su buen amigo Gordon no pudiera verlo ahora.

Gordon le había hablado mucho sobre los hermanos y sobre su padre, al que había seguido, por creerlo uno de los mejores cazadores que existían. Gordon decía que el viejo cazador Winchester se había vuelto un blando y que el amor por sus hijos era lo que lo había matado. Aún así le gustaba escuchar aquellas historias sobre la familia de cazadores.

Desde entonces, cuando el joven Jordan no era más que un cazador aficionado, pues ahora tenía casi la misma edad que Dean, se había dedicado a vigilar cada uno de sus pasos, a estudiar sus movimientos, sus costumbres y su forma de enfrentarse a lo sobrenatural. Nunca le habían descubierto o, tal vez, le habían visto pero nunca le habían prestado atención.

Eso le había permitido conocer todos sus movimientos y más de lo que Gordon nunca hubiera esperado averiguar, como la relación de Dean con aquel ángel, la misma que Castiel había mantenido con su padre o la afición de Sam por la sangre de demonio.

Habían matado a Gordon. Los Winchester habían matado a su mentor, a su mejor amigo podría decir, y tenían que pagar por ello. Podría haberlos matado muchas veces, no habría sido nada difícil, pero eso no hubiera supuesto ningún riesgo para él, ni una forma aceptable de honrar la memoria de su maestro.

Durante mucho tiempo había pensado cual sería la mejor forma de hacerles daño, porque matarles, tan sólo les quitaba sufrimiento y tampoco iba a ser el primero que los matara de todas formas. No, tenía que ser algo diferente, algo más profundo, algo que les rompiera el corazón a los dos hermanos.

Entonces lo supo. era muy fácil, estaba delante de él y no lo había visto todavía. Pero ahora que lo había conseguido, las cosas parecían ser mucho más simples. Primero tenía que conseguir a John Winchester, había muchos hechizos, había leído sobre resurrección y dominación de los muertos, que más podía destrozar a los hermanos, que ver como alguien utilizaba a su padre muerto.

Pero eso no era bastante, Dean había sido un cazador horrible con Gordon y si el mayor de los hermanos odiaba al demonio que había matado a su padre, Jordan sentía lo mismo hacia el hombre que había traicionado la confianza de Gordon.

Y para acabar con él de una vez por todas, tenía que destrozarle el corazón y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de cierto ángel. Sabía muy bien que Castiel jamás lastimaría a Dean conscientemente, por lo que tenía que hacer creer a Dean que así era.

"Sabes que Sam no se quedará con los brazos cruzados. Y no creo que Castiel sea muy considerado contigo."

Jordan se volvió hacia John con el cuchillo en la mano apuntándole, como si pudiera herir con él a un muerto. Sonreía, la misma sonrisa horrible y diabólica con la que había dejado a Dean en la otra habitación.

"¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero no creo que Dean quiera tener muy cerca a su querido ángel cuando yo haya terminado con él. Me han dicho que las visiones que produce la sangre de demonio son muy reales y, generalmente, bastante horribles para los que las sufren."

"Sam te matará."

"Sí, pero será divertido ver su cara cuando Dean mate primero a Castiel." El cazador se apoyó en la puerta, contando los segundos que faltaban para que los efectos de la sangre de demonio comenzaran a funcionar en Dean.

"Cass, gracias a Dios que has venido." El cazador miró a John al escuchar la voz de Dean al otro lado de la puerta.

John miró por la ventana. Tal y como había supuesto, su hijo estaba solo en la habitación, pero tenía la cabeza levantaba y hablaba con alguien que formaba parte de la nada. Apretó con fuerza los puños, pues lo único que quería hacer en ese momento, era entrar en la habitación y sacar a su hijo de allí. Ya lo había hecho una vez, ya se había saltado una vez la vigilancia del hombre que lo había traído de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, tal vez podría hacer otra vez.

"Ni lo pienses John." Dijo Jordan como si hubiera leído la mente del cazador. "¿Crees que no sé que entraste a ver a tu hijo? ¿Cómo crees que le sentó saber que estás trabajando con el hombre que le está torturando? Solo puedo darte las gracias por lo que hiciste, pero no se te ocurra volver a hacerlo. Ya sabes que te puedo mandar directamente al infierno con una sola palabra."

Ni siquiera miró a John cuando dijo eso. Sus palabras fueron suficientes para contener al cazador muerto. Además, el padre de los dos hermanos estaba demasiado concentrado en ver a su hijo, como para tratar de hacer o decir nada. Dean se intentó levantar una vez más desde la mesa, pero las cuerdas tiraron de él le hicieron tumbarse de nuevo.

"Cass ¿Qué coño te pasa? ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?" Al escuchar el grito de Dean, John apretó la mano contra la puerta metálica, como si pudiera atravesarla, con más fuerza cada vez que escuchaba gritar a su hijo, pero no pudo hacer nada, pues como si de un genio atrapado en una botella se tratara, no podía hacer nada sin que Jordan se lo ordenara. "¡Cass por favor, no!"

"Acaba con esto" Protestó John mientras los gritos de su hijo seguían escuchándose cada vez con más fuerza. "Si quieres que mate a Castiel no tiene ningún sentido que lo mates ahora."

"Supongo que tienes razón, pero es tan divertido."

"¡Cass por favor!"

"¡Detente ya!" John sujetó a Jordan de la camisa y llevó contra la pared. "Podré ser tu prisionero pero ese sigue siendo mi hijo." Jordan comenzó a reír aparatosamente, mientras observaba el odio en la mirada de John. El cazador estaba sufriendo, su hijo estaba sufriendo y seguramente Castiel y Sam estarían sufriendo ¿qué más podía pedir?

"¡Papá!" Gritó Dean al sentir el dolor en todo su cuerpo.

- o -

Castiel estaba allí, lo veía sonreír, pero su expresión no era natural, no era la que él conocía, no eran los ojos de los que se había enamorado aunque no se lo hubiera dicho todavía. No eran las mismas manos, que ahora le estaba haciendo tanto daño con aquel cuchillo y sus poderes, las mismas entre las que se había quedado dormido.

Estaba solo, atado, incapaz moverse y el hombre al que había creído amar durante tanto tiempo, no solo le había escondido la relación que había tenido con su padre, sino que ahora… ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo aquello? ¿Por qué le estaba torturando como si de un demonio se tratara en lugar de ayudarle?

Cada uno de los cortes, cada uno de los golpes o cada una de las veces en las que el ángel usaba sus poderes en contra de Dean, el cazador sentía que se moría un poco más.

"Cass, ya era hora." Había dicho al verlo aparecer, mientras la habitación le daba vueltas. Pero el ángel no había contestado, tan sólo había sacado el cuchillo con el que había acabado con más de un ángel y se acercó a Dean. "¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Vamos sácame de aquí."

Pero las palabras desaparecieron pronto cuando Castiel asestó el primer corte. La sangre corrió pronto por el vientre de Dean, pero nada serio. Dean miró a su amante, no podía ser él, no podía tratarse de Castiel, porque sabía que le quería. En realidad sabía que por eso le había ocultado su romance con John, para no hacerle daño. Así que ese no podía ser Castiel.

"Me han drogado. Me han tenido que drogar."

Pero el dolor se hacía más intenso, los golpes, los cortes y sobretodo, en el fondo, la vergüenza porque fuera Castiel el que estuviera haciendo aquello. Desvió la mirada cuando su cuerpo empezó a flojear. Se había prometido que no gritaría, que no se quejaría, que no les daría esa satisfacción a los que le estaban haciendo aquello, pero cada vez se había más insoportable.

"Me han drogado, me han drogado." Volvió a repetir como si se tratara de un mantra.

"No seas crío Dean, con todo lo que hemos hecho, con todo lo que se de ti, puedo darte mil pruebas para que sepas que soy yo. Después de lo de la semana pasada… dijiste que no hablaríamos nunca más de eso, pero se que te gustó y que lo repetiremos." Dean abrió los ojos de golpe, aquello había sido algo personal, algo íntimo que nadie más sabía.

Entonces tendría que ser cosa de su mente. Pero cuando la mano de Castiel rozó su cuerpo lentamente y se quedó sobre su entrepierna, Dean sintió que pese a los golpes y el dolor, su cuerpo se excitaba.

"Para que luego pienses que soy producto de tu imaginación." Volvió a susurrar el ángel.

Se incorporó, miró al cazador y pasó el cuchillo rozando su garganta, como si fuera a degollarlo. se recostó sobre él y le besó en los labios con intensidad mientras sonreía con malicia.

"Vas a ser siempre mío, Dean. Haré contigo lo que quiera, igual que hice con tu padre y cuando me canse de un humano tan débil, haré lo mismo que le hice a él, conseguiré que alguien haga el trabajo sucio por mí y me desharé de ti."

"A mi padre lo mató un demonio, Azazel y yo acabé con él."

"¿Y quién crees que le dijo donde encontraros? Azazel era un tipo bastante tonto, tuve que darle las cosas mascadas."

"Tú…"

"Sí, digamos que yo mate a tu padre."

El cuchillo atravesó la piel y la carne del brazo de Dean, pero no dolió tanto como aquel descubrimiento.

- o -

"Si sabes donde está Dean, será mejor que empieces a hablar." Sam miró a Castiel buscando respaldo a lo que estaba diciendo.

Castiel dio un paso adelante hacia el cazador, que sostenía a Crowley por las solapas de su gabardina y el demonio levantó las manos.

"Muy bien, no hace falta que me tires. Lo único quiero es asilo. Por si no te has dado cuenta tengo a todos demonios que os podáis imaginar buscándome, por no hablar de los ángeles. Busco un lugar en el que quedarme, un lugar seguro."

"¿Sólo eso?"

Castiel observó al cazador. Sentía la misma rabia que él, pero no estaba seguro si confiar en un demonio era lo más seguro. Por eso se mantuvo en silencio, esperando ver lo que ocurría.

"¿Ves? No pido mucho a cambio de la vida de tu hermano."

Crowley había desaparecido de las manos de Sam cuando el cazador quiso darse cuenta, pues Castiel lo había llevado hasta la pared. Algunos de los libros de Bobby habían caído al suelo, pero nadie dijo nada.

"Tal vez pienses que la vida de Dean no valga más que eso." Le sostuvo por el cuello y lo levantó del suelo. "Pero la tuya depende de que le encontremos sano y salvo. Un rasguño, una herida, un golpe en su cuerpo y te mataré."

Castiel se sentía absolutamente culpable por haber perdido a Dean. Si no hubiera descubierto su relación con John, si no la hubiera tenido cuando descubrió que estaba enamorado de ese muchacho, las cosas hubieran sido muchos más fáciles y ahora no tendría que sufrir por pensar que podría perderle o, peor aún, que Dean podría estar ya muerto.

"¿Dónde está Dean?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Soy uno de los demonios más buscados ahora mismo. Mi cabeza vale mucho para los caza recompensas." Castiel soltó a Crowley, mientras el demonio todavía se estaba explicando. "No se claramente donde está Dean, pero he oído cosas, se cosas y tan sólo os pido quedarme aquí hasta que matarme deje de ser una diversión entre el resto de demonios."

"¿Qué es lo que sabes?" Castiel se quedó donde estaba delante del demonio, mirándolo fijamente. No le gustaba aquel tipo que estaba jugando con la vida de Dean para conseguir lo que deseaba; suponiendo que estuviera siendo sincero. "Espero que, por tu propia seguridad, estés diciendo la verdad. ¿Sabes como podemos encontrar a Dean?"

"¿Podéis proporcionarme un sitio seguro?"

"Si, puedes quedarte aquí, ¿verdad Bobby?" Sam miró rápidamente a su amigo y para su sorpresa, Bobby asintió.

Al fin y al cabo se trataba de la vida de Dean, no podía perder demasiado tiempo con un demonio, mientras Dean podía estar sufriendo en ese mismo momento. Dean era como un hijo para él, como los que nunca había tenido, incluso estaba seguro que le habían enseñado mucho en los últimos años. Por eso, la sola idea de pensar que podía estar pasándolo malo, por el tiempo que estaban gastando ellos con Crowely, le removía las entrañas.

"Quédate aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, pero cuidado con las trampas, esta casa está perfectamente asegurada contra demonios, nunca pensé que fuera a tener uno de acogida."

Crowley sonrió, aunque todos pudieron ver que odiaba esa situación, tener que estar encerrado en la casa de un cazador. Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró con fuerza, por más que pensara en ello, no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar aquellas condiciones.

"No se donde está Dean, pero si se quien lo tiene." Todos guardaron silencio esperando que Crowley siguiera hablando. "Es un vampiro antiguo, más que muchos de los que he conocido nunca. No se para que lo quiere, pero imagino que ninguno de vosotros sois muy queridos entre los demonios."

"¿Podrías ir al grano?"

Sam dio un paso adelante, pero fue Castiel el que se le adelantó, con gesto amenazante se acercó a Crowley. Podría haberlo fulminado con la mirada, incluso sentía que podría haberle estrangulado si así hubiera querido. Pero la información que necesitaba era mucho más importante.

"Muy bien, muy bien. Mirad, ese demonio, ha tenido muchos nombres a lo largo de la historia, esa ha sido su mejor baza para no ser encontrado jamás. Por eso, tal vez haya cambiado otra vez de nombre, pero su segundo al mando, es fácil de encontrar y os puedo decir donde está."

- o -

John entró en la habitación metálica. Los demonios se habían marchado y habían dejado a Dean allí, amarrado a la esa, sin poder moverse, semiinconsciente, demasiado para que su padre, incluso en su situación pudiera soportarlo sin hacer nada al respecto.

Se acercó a su hijo y le tocó la frente. Estaba sudando, seguramente la herida en el brazo se le habría infectado. Lo comprobó. Desde luego la herida no tenía bien aspecto.

"Papá." Protestó débilmente Dean y abrió los ojos, encontrando allí a su padre. "Tienes que sacarme de aquí, no se cuanto tiempo más voy a poder aguantar." Intentó moverse, deshacerse de las cuerdas que le aprisionaban las muñecas, pero lo único que conseguía era hacerse todavía más daño. "Papá, por favor."

"Si pudiera… te aseguro que pondría mi existencia en peligro por sacarte de aquí. Pero el demonio que me trajo de vuelta, lo hizo con un hechizo, un encantamiento, no se lo que era, pero me impide hacer algo en contra de sus deseos." Volvió a acariciar la frente de su hijo y luego hizo lo mismo con su mejilla enrojecida. "Creo que quiere hacernos daño y por eso quiere que vea lo que están haciendo contigo, porque no puedo evitarlo."

Dean protestó otra vez, sentirse más consciente no era algo bueno, pues el dolor volvía de nuevo a su cuerpo. Había olvidado ya todos los golpes recibidos, los insultos y las visiones; su mente ya no era capaz de acertar a diferenciar lo que era realidad, de lo que eran visiones de su propio cerebro. Lo único que tenía totalmente claro, era que su padre estaba allí con él.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"¿Dean, a que te refieres?"

John se acercó a su hijo, pues la voz de su hijo se había convertido en poco más que un susurro. Le costaba hablar, aunque lo peor era mantenerse consciente y encontrar las palabras que quería decir.

"Papá. Se que te acostabas con Castiel."

"¿A si que al final se os dio a conocer? Tanto tiempo diciendo que era mejor mantenerse oculto y al final está luchando a vuestro lado. No era más que un maldito ángel testarudo."

Dean abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, sorprendido de la familiaridad con la que su padre hablaba de Castiel, ni siquiera había negado haber tenido una relación con él y mucho menos había negado acostarse con él. Pero no había sentido para hacerlo.

De alguna manera, John siempre había esperado el momento el que uno de sus ojos recordara haber visto a Castiel con él, que el hechizo que ponía el ángel sobre ellos para hacerles olvidar fallara y en su mente apareciera la imagen de su padre besando a un ángel. Al final, había ocurrido.

"¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?"

"Dean…"

"Papá, ¿Por qué?" Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Dean hasta desaparecer de su rostro. Se volvió un momento, su padre pocas veces lo había visto llorar y no quería que pudiera leer en su expresión lo dolido que estaba realmente. "Estoy…" tosió, todo su cuerpo se estremeció, seguramente tendría una o dos costillas fracturadas. "He estado acostándome con él. Creía que le quería, como nunca he querido a nadie, pero ahora, desde que esta aquí…"

John se acercó a él y apretó con fuerza la mano de su hijo. Tenía que decirle la verdad, tenía que hablarle sobre las visiones que los demonios le habían hecho ver para conseguir que acabara con el ángel, por odiarle. Pero el mismo encantamiento que lo había traído de vuelta, le impedía ser sincero con su hijo, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue morderse el labio y mantener la fuerza sobre la mano de Dean.

"¿Sabes lo que me ha hecho? No sólo me engaño… y yo creyendo que cuando me decía que… se ha jugado la vida delante de otros ángeles por nosotros papá, hizo que confiaríamos en él, que YO confiara ciegamente en su palabra…"

Un ruido tras la puerta, hizo que Dean dejara de hablar un momento, alguien se acercaba.

"Dean confía en mi, voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para sacarte de aquí." Pese a la convicción de sus palabras, John todavía no sabía como iba a conseguir hacer eso, aunque ya había pensado algunas ideas, que no estaba seguro si realmente funcionarían.

"Voy a matarle papá, si salgo de aquí con vida y vuelvo a encontrarme a Castiel, te juro que lo mataré, por todo lo que me está haciendo, por jugar con mis sentimientos y porque no quiero que vuelva a hacer daño a nadie más."

La puerta se abrió, aunque desde su posición, Dean no pudo ver de quien se trataba. Tan sólo escuchó una voz, que ya no significaba para él más que odio y dolor.

"John ¿Qué haces aquí? Epseor que no estés ayudando a escapar a nuestro invitado?" Dean se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Castiel, no podía creer que de nuevo volviera a por él, después de todo lo que le había hecho. El dolor en todo su cuerpo, pero sobretodo en su alma se hizo todavía más intenso cuando la figura del ángel dio la vuelta a la mesa, deslizando sus dedos sobre su cuerpo y se colocó a su lado. "He aprendido un par de trucos nuevos y quiero probarlos contigo."

El ángel sonrió, Dean nunca había visto una expresión tan horrible en el hombre del que creía estar enamorado. Castiel sacó un cuchillo y soltó las ligaduras de las piernas de Dean, pasó su mano por ellas, llevándolas hasta sus muslos, donde la apretó hasta hacerle gemir de dolor; le miró a los ojos y sonrió. No hizo falta más para que Dean y su padre supieran lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"No puedes hacer esto." Protestó John.

Castiel lo miró con dureza y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara con él a la puerta de la habitación.

"¿Desde cuando tienes voz y voto en esto? Te traje de vuelta para que vieras a tu hijo, no para que le protegieras. Porque no puedes, no eres más que un maldito espectador." Cogió la camisa de John y lo empujó contra la pared. John vio en ese momento su verdadero rostro de demonio, al que odiaba más que al propio Lucifer. "Tu hijo es mío y cuando termine con él, cuando esta noche lo deje libre, humillado, vapuleado y obligado a pasar varias noches en un hospital, su único deseo será acabar con ese desgraciado de Castiel."

Se echó a reír y dejó de nuevo en el suelo a John.

"¿Por qué odias tanto a Castiel?"

El demonio se dio cuenta que la expresión de John se había vuelto más aterrada todavía no sólo por la seguridad de su hijo, sino también, por la de Castiel, parecía que los rumores sobre el gusto que el ángel tenía por la familia Winchester, era totalmente real.

"Eso no te incumbe, ni a tu hijo tampoco. Lo único importante para ti es que cuando suelte a tu hijo tu estarás cerca de él hasta que se recupere; seguirás trabajando para mi por supuesto, pero te asegurarás que se ponga bien, porque quiero tener la cabeza de Castiel en mi dormitorio cuanto antes."

John no dijo nada, tan sólo podía pensar en ser libre, al menos lo suficiente, para proteger a su hijo. Tal vez, aunque no pudiera contarle ni a Dean ni a Sam el plan del demonio, pudiera evitar que matara a Castiel. Después de todo seguía queriéndole.

Le había visto enamorarse de Dean, se había fijado en la forma en la que el ángel lo había mirado una mañana de abril cuando Dean ya había cumplido los diecisiete años, nunca le había mirado a él así.

Un día le dijo que su relación había terminado, que proteger a Dean y Sam era mucho más importante y que tenía que concentrase en el deber ordenado por los ángeles superiores. Pero John sabía la verdad, no lo hacía por ninguna misión, si no porque Dean le gustaba de verdad y no sentía que fuese correcto estar al mismo tiempo con el padre y el hijo. Pero Lo que no suponía era que ese sentimiento fuera a ser recíproco y que Dean terminara enamorándose de Castiel.

"Vete ahora, te llamaré cuando te vuelva a necesitar." Dijo el demonio y se volvió de nuevo hacia Dean, con el rostro otra vez de Castiel y la terrible sonrisa en los labios. "Creo que el día de hoy va a ser realmente divertido."

- o -

"Espero que tengas razón y encontremos aquí al demonio que buscamos." Mientras le escuchaba hablar, Sam miró a Castiel a través del espejo retrovisor. El ángel no había dicho nada hasta ese momento, aunque el cazador se podía imaginar perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su amigo.

Lo había visto con Dean, aunque no estaba seguro si tenían una relación sentimental o no. Estaba seguro que se habían acostado juntos al menos en una ocasión, pero todavía se preguntaba hasta donde llegaban los sentimientos del uno por el otro.

Ahora, sin embargo, lo veía claramente en el rostro del ángel, su preocupación por Dean, podía decir casi, que veía terror en sus ojos. Castiel era un tipo silencioso de por naturaleza, pero durante ese viaje en la furgoneta de Bobby, la tensión proveniente del ángel casi se podía palpar, por la forma en la que miraba a Crowley.

"Es allí, ese demonio siempre está allí y si tenéis suerte, es posible que sus jefes también."

"¿Quiere eso decir que tendrán allí a Dean?" Preguntó Sam al mismo tiempo que Bobby aparcaba la camioneta al dar la vuelta a la esquina, para tratar de pasar desapercibidos.

"No sabría decirte, no tengo capacidades de conectar con los humanos como aquí tu amigo el ángel."

"¿Cass?" Sam miró al ángel.

"No suelo hacerlo, porque no me gusta entrar en la mente de los humanos, no quiero ver cosas dentro de sus mentes. No quiero meterme dentro de los pensamientos de Dean, no estaría bien."

Sam lo comprendía, pero no era momento para ser tan tantos remilgos, sin Dean estaba allí, tenían que liberarlo cuantos antes; por eso, miró a Castiel y asintió.

Castiel cerró los ojos, al mismo tiempo que un coche negro, con los cristales tintados. El ángel sintió una gran fuerza cerca de él, una mente que gritaba como nunca lo había escuchado, que pedía ayuda desesperadamente y que en seguida reconoció como la de Dean. Pero era extraño, porque sonaba cansado, agotado incluso, sin fuerzas para pensar de verdad. Sabía que estaba herido, que les necesitaba. Pero sobretodo escuchó un odio que jamás había notado proveniente de Dean, un odio que iba específicamente dirigido hacia él.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, notando que el corazón le dolía, no podía creer lo que Dean sentía hacia él. ¿Qué le habían hecho para sentir aquello? Y su dolor, estaba herido, dolorido, tenía miedo y quería morir, lo había escuchado pidiendo morir.

Estaba decidido a matar a quien le hubiera hecho aquello, ya fuera humano o demonio, a Castiel no le importaba.

"Está en el coche." Dijo a Sam. "Da la vuelta."

Antes de que Sam pudiera decir nada al respecto, Castiel había desaparecido del coche.


	5. Chapter 5

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, tanto que Sam no pudo reaccionar, sino que se convirtió sin quererlo en un simple testigo de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Castiel había desaparecido del coche con su habitual desvanecimiento de ángel. El otro coche bajó la velocidad, pero no se detuvo cuando abrió una de las puertas traseras y tiró un bulto a la carretera.

Sam lo comprendió en seguida, pues un segundo más tarde, se dio cuenta que no se trataba de un simple bulto, sino que su hermano estaba rodando por la carretera, hasta quedar convertido en poco más que un muñeco roto.

Dio un volantazo al coche y lo paró en seco y salió corriendo; para cuando llegó hasta Dean, Castiel ya estaba con él, se había quitado la gabardina y la había puesto sobre el cuerpo magullado del cazador. Sam lo miró; hasta ese momento no se había parado nunca a pensar en él como algo más que un buen amigo para Dean, el mejor incluso.

Sin embargo, al ver ahora al ángel arrodillado junto a Dean, protegiéndolo como si de un cachorro herido se tratara, una de las manoas acariciando su mejilla, la otra sobre su pecho comprobando su corazón, Sam se preguntó si no habría algo más que no había visto hasta ese momento, algo entre su hermano y Castiel que los unía de una forma mucho más íntima.

"¿Cómo está?" Preguntó finalmente Sam, arrodillándose junto a Castiel.

"Será mejor que llamemos a una ambulancia, sea quienes sean los que le han hecho esto, sabían lo que hacían." Contestó Castiel, sin tan siquiera levantar la vista del cuerpo del cazador, como si temiera que al dejar de mirarlo, Dean desaparecería.

Escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose y al volverse, vio a Bobby y Crowley acercarse hacia allí. Se levantó del suelo rápidamente y pasó junto a Bobby, sin escuchar lo que el cazador le decía. Fue directamente a por Crowley y lo arrastró hasta el coche.

"¿Tu lo sabías? ¿Sabías que le harían algo así?"

"¡No! No tenía ni idea para que querían a Dean, además no se lo que le han hecho." Crowley pensó si el ángel sería capaz de intentar matarle allí mismo, pues nunca había visto a uno con aquellos ojos llenos de odio, aquella expresión que buscaba venganza. "¿Qué le ha ocurrido?"

Castiel le soltó de golpe, no estaba dispuesto a hablar con Crowley de algo así. Quería golpearle, quería hacerle pagar por lo que le habían hecho a Dean, pero si lo hacían entonces Sam y Bobby comenzarían a hacerle preguntas que no estaba preparado para contestar.

Volvio de nuevo hasta Dean, mientras escuchaba de fondo el sonido de la ambulancia. El cazador se removió en el suelo, poco a poco estaba recuperando la conciencia.

"Tranquilo, Dean, tranquilo." Le dijo Sam para intentar calmarlo. Puso una sobre el pecho al escucharlo protestar y lentamente, Dean comenzó a abrir los ojos. Sam sonrió, aunque el miedo no se iba de su pensamiento. "Dean."

"Sammy."

"Si, soy yo." Dean intentó ponerse en pie, pero el dolor en todo su cuerpo era demasiado grande como para hacerlo. Se quedó donde estaba, escuchando la voz de su hermano, que lo mantenía consciente. "No intentes moverte, te acaban de tirar de un coche en marcha, eso es nuevo, incluso para ti."

Al echarse a reír, Dean comenzó a toser y un hilo de sangre cayó por la comisura de sus labios. Sam miró a Castiel, aquello no podía significar nada bueno y por un momento, temió que tuviera alguna hemorragia interna por la caída desde el coche, justamente lo mismo que vio en la mirada del ángel, una tremenda y enorme preocupación por Dean, como su hermano había visto nunca en Castiel.

En cuanto paró ambulancia y aparecieron los médicos, les hicieron retirarse y rodearon a Dean. Comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, pero ni Sam ni Castiel les escucharon, pues sus ojos y todo su pensamiento estaba puesto en Dean y en lo que había pasado para llegar allí.

Había pasado casi dos días en paradero desconocido, sin que ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Castiel supiera algo de él. Sam había olvidado las veces que se lo había llegado a preguntar al ángel, pero la respuesta siempre había sido la misma, Castiel no sabía nada y precisamente eso, era lo que más daño estaba haciendo a Castiel, haber perdido a Dean, saber que su vida había estado en peligro y ver el estado en el que se encontraba ahora y no haber podido hacer nada al respecto.

"¿Sabes como está?" Preguntó Sam en voz baja. "Quiero decir, tienes poderes, eres un ángel y habrás podido comprobar como está." Estaba empezando a hablar demasiado rápido lo sabía, estaba nervioso y no era para menos, pues no podía dejar de pensar que su hermano saldría de aquella.

El ángel no dijo nada, no contestó, tan solo se movió hacia la camilla en la que habían colocado a Dean y cogió su mano. La apretó con fuerza, si Dean estaba inconsciente otra vez, al menos quería que supiera que estaba allí con él. No le era necesario conocer los comportamientos humanos para saber lo que sentían en momentos como ese.

Sin necesidad de pensar en nada, sentía su corazón destrozado, no solo porque alguien le hubiera hecho daño a Dean, sino porque en cierta forma se sentía absolutamente culpable.

De repente, Dean abrió los ojos, le costó enfocar lo que veía. Desconocía donde estaba, pero notaba el frío de la noche se obre su cuerpo dolorido. Si era de noche, aunque no sabía como había salido al exterior. Vio una sombra delante de él y todavía le costó unos segundos verlo con claridad.

Al hacerlo, quiso salir corriendo, pero todo le dolía demasiado como para intentarlo siquiera. No podía ser cierto, esperaba estar muerto una vez que Castiel lo dejara; pero allí estaba mirándole, cogiéndole la mano como si estuviera preocupado por él.

"¿Qué coño quieres de mi ahora? No has tenido bastante con lo que me has hecho?"

"Dean, soy yo Castiel. ¿De que estás hablando?"

"No te hagas el tonto ahora y aléjate de mi. ¡Vete! Me has jodido la vida y ni siquiera me has dicho cual era el motivo. ¿No tuviste bastante con acostarte con mi padre, que ahora tenías que venir a por mi. Al menos déjale en paz de una vez. ya está muerto, deja su espíritu tranquilo."

Al escuchar los gritos, Sam se acercó y vio a Dean, consciente, pero con el rostro lleno de dolor, los médicos tratando de sujetarle y Castiel pálido, como no lo había estado nunca dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de Dean.

"Eh Dean, tranquilo, te vas a hacer daño." Sam vio a cercarse a uno de los médicos hasta su hermano y observó que le ponía un tranquilizante. Dean se quejó al notar el pinchazo, pero cayó fulminado en la camilla a los pocos segundos. "Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo hermano." Le dijo a Dean, aunque estaba seguro que ya no le estaba escuchando.

"No se preocupe este tipo de reacciones son normales cuando se ha pasado por un trauma semejante." Dijo uno de los médicos mientras subían a Dean a la ambulancia. "¿Son familiares?"

Sam se volvió hacia Castiel, esperando que dijera algo al respecto, pero el ángel tenía la mirada baja en el suelo, su rostro pálido, convertido en una estatua de mármol, recordando una y otra vez las duras palabras del cazador, que ni siquiera sabía de donde venían.

"Lo siento, pero nos tenemos que ir, el paciente está realmente mal." Sam miró un segundo más a Castiel y al final puso su mano sobre el hombro del ángel. "Señor."

"Cass. ¿Estás bien?"

"Vete con él, creo que ahora mismo no le haría ningún bien a tu hermano tenerme cerca." Sam abrió la boca para decirle que eso no era cierto, pero Castiel continuó hablando. "Además, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de Crowley; estoy seguro que sabe algo más de lo que cuenta sobre la gente que tenía a Dean."

"Si, tienes razón, pero ven al hospital en cuanto puedas, por mucho que digas, Dean te necesita tanto como a mi."

Sin esperar respuesta de Castiel, Sam subió en la ambulancia, con la mascarilla de oxígeno y todo lo que habían puesto alrededor de Dean, daba la impresión de estar mucho peor de lo que había pensado en un principio.

"Todo va a salir bien." Dijo de nuevo, aunque no estuviera demasiado seguro de sus propias palabras.

Desde la camilla, en su estado de semiinconsciencia, Dean trató de recordar lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas. Recordaba a su padre hablando con Castiel, discutiendo incluso, mientras él, tumbado en aquella especie de cama de metal, atado de pies y manos y dolorido en todo su cuerpo, se preguntaba que iban a hacer con él.

Entonces su padre se fue y el silencio se adueñó de la habitación por un momento, hasta que de nuevo vio a Castiel junto a él, sobre él realmente. No parecía el mismo ángel del que se había enamorado. Ahora le daba miedo, podía hacer con él lo que quisiera y desde luego no iba a ser nada placentero. Lo vio sonreír, había maldad en su mirada, maldad y odio hacia él.

Recordaba haber tratado de hablar con él, pero no había servido de nada, pues Castiel, se movía con rapidez hacia él. sabía lo que iba a ocurrir y le aterraba más que la mayoría de las cosas por las que había pasado, sin estar muy seguro si era por el dolor que aquello estaba a punto de producirle o porque Castiel le hubiera mentido y se hubiera aprovechado de él sin piedad durante tanto tiempo.

"Cass por favor."

"Vamos Dean, no me irás a suplicar ahora ¿verdad? Esperaba más de ti, al menos que fueras como tu padre, solo me suplicaba para que…"

"¡Callate! Deja de hablar de mi padre."

Castiel lamió su rostro y se echó a reír.

"Sabes igual que tu padre y ahora te voy a demostrar lo bien que me lo pasaba con él."

"Cass por favor no lo hagas."

Después todo dejaba de tener sentido. Aquel no era Castiel, no el ángel que conocía. No podía haber sido su ángel el que le había… Pero ahora no podía mirarle, no podía verle allí y recordar todo aquello, porque le odiaba, le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas por lo que le había hecho.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos al entrar en el hospital, se sintió extraño con la mascarilla, pero estaba demasiado dolorido como para intentar quitársela. Allí estaba Sam, miró a su alrededor en busca de Castiel pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte. Suspiró aliviado pero un ataque de tos rompió aquella pequeña tranquilidad. Le costaba respirar, sin duda tenía alguna costilla rota. Escuchó voces, escuchó voces, escuchó a su hermano y vio que lo alejaban de él, se lo llevaban a otra sala.

Estaba aterrado, muerto de miedo por encontrarse a Castiel en cualquier lado y que volviera a hacerle daño otra vez. Pensó en su padre, quería estuviera allí con él, porque estaba en algún lado, lo había visto de verdad, no se había tratado de una visión. Pero estaba solo, en una habitación fría, rodeado de médicos que hablaban y se movían.

Volvió a perder el conocimiento, aunque tal vez le habían dado algo para dejarlo fuera de combate. Todo se volvió negro, tan sólo vio el rostro de Castiel aterrador y lleno de odio encima de él, justo antes de que todo su mundo fuera destruido de un solo plumazo.


	6. Chapter 6

No sabía si era un sueño, aunque solo podía ser una pesadilla. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, pero sus sentidos trabajaban como nunca lo había hecho. Veía más allá de lo humanamente posible, escuchaba lo que ocurría en otras habitaciones, voces que no podía reconocer, pero que hablaban de él. Estaba paralizado, no podía mover ni un músculo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba en completa y absoluta tensión.

Dean trató de volverse, pero no podía, quiso mover la cabeza pero por mucho que le estaba dando una orden a su cuerpo, este no le respondía. Quiso gritar, pero de nada sirvió.

Estaba solo, le habían dejado solo en la una habitación de paredes blancas, que poco tenía que ver aquel antro de mala muerte, aquella mesa que se le clavaba en al espalda y el terrible olor a algo que Dean prefería no saber lo que era.

Al menos ahora se trataba de un lugar limpio, tranquilo y que al menos no le daba miedo. Si, Dean tenía miedo, temía lo que aquella gente pudiera hacerle ahora, pues había llegado a su límite y no estaba seguro de poder aguantarlo por mucho más tiempo.

Respiró tranquilamente, por primera vez en días, pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Las costillas, alguna de las cuales seguramente estaría fracturada le dolían al respirar, los pulmones parecían estar a punto de estallar y la cabeza… prefería no pensar en nada, pues de lo contrario comenzaría a recordar cosas que le hacían sentir demasiado mal.

Si hubiera podido se hubiera estremecido al recordar aquello, pero no tenía fuerzas y ni la capacidad para moverse. Había dejado de ser él mismo, el cazador al que no le importaba lo que le ocurriera con tal de hacer bien el trabajo, el que lo daría todo por su hermano y el que hasta hacía poco estaba completamente seguro de estar enamorado de un ángel.

Ahora temía a Castiel, más bien se sentía completamente aterrorizado al pensar en él. le había torturado hasta niveles que no hubiera podido creer posibles y menos viniendo de alguien al que consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos, su amante y alguien por el que sentía algo muy cercano al amor.

Sabía que le estaban temblando las manos pero no era capaz de controlaras, ni siquiera llegaba a mirarlas desde su posición.

"¿dean?"

No estaba seguro si realmente le estaban llamando o no era más que un juego más de su mente dolorida. Trató de concentrarse, de averiguar que era la realidad y donde terminaba el sueño.

"Creo que se está despertando."

Ahí estaba de nuevo aquella voz. Pero esta vez sonó mucho más familiar. Sam, era Sam, su hermano le estaba llamando. Eso quería decir que se trataba del mundo real, que no estaba dentro de su sueño.

"Voy a avisar al médico."

También conocía esa otra voz, era Bobby, su amigo también estaba allí. había dicho algo sobre un médico, eso quería decir que estaba en un hospital, estaba a salvo. Eso le hizo sentir seguro y algo más relajado, aunque no era fácil con los nervios a flor de piel como los tenía.

"Dean, vamos, todo está bien. Tienes que despertar."

Hizo un terrible esfuerzo, más de lo que creía que su cuerpo podría aguantar. De repente, volvió a ver la habitación, pero ahora era distinta, no era tan luminosa como el había parecido en un principio y por el contrario a lo que había visto antes, no estaba solo.

Sam estaba con él y sonreía, aunque no podía ocultar la preocupación que asomaba por sus ojos pardos, que ahora parecían más oscuros que de costumbre. Sin decir nada, Sam se acercó a la cama.

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?"

Dean se sorprendió de haber sido capaz de hablar, pero vio sonreír a su hermano, por lo que sin duda, aquello debía ser un gran avance. Volvió a intentar moverse, pero de nuevo su cuerpo dolorido le aconsejó que no lo hiciera. Se quedó como estaba, mirando a su hermano en completo silencio, temeroso de lo que Sam le pudiera decir.

"Un par de días. Pero así tu cuerpo ha empezado a recuperarse. ¿Cómo te encuentras?" Se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de mirarle, como si tuviera miedo de que al apartar la vista, Dean volviera a quedar inconsciente. "Nos has dado un buen susto a todos. Cass está muy preocupado."

Aunque no dijo nada, Dean se puso tenso, tan solo escuchar el nombre del ángel le hacía ver cosas en sus recuerdos que esperaba olvidar para siempre. Pese a estar demasiado débil, agarró con fuerza la sábana y clavó los ojos en Sam. Todo él comenzó a temblar y así el cuerpo comenzó a dolerle, el corazón a latirle con tanta fuerza, que apenas podía controlar al resto del cuerpo.

"¿Dean que es lo que ocurre?"

"¿Está Castiel aquí, en el hospital?"

como si estuviera respondiendo a esa pregunta, el ángel entró en la habitación. Se acercó a la cama, pero nada más ver el rostro aterrorizado de Dean al verle llegar, se detuvo. Lo notó, no sabía lo que era pero podía sentir que Dean era distinto, algo de lo que le habían hecho el había cambiado, al menos lo suficiente como para que le tuviera miedo, para que no quisiera tenerle cerca.

"Cass, ¿Sabes que es lo que ocurre?"

"Dile que se vaya." Sam se giró hacia su hermano, como si no hubiera comprendido lo que acababa de escuchar, pero de nuevo, aquellos ojos aterrorizados lo decían todo. "Dile que se vaya Sam. No quiero a Castiel cerca de mi. Ya me ha hecho bastante." Intentó incorporarse, no deseaba parecer débil por mucho que realmente lo estuviera. "Yo que pensaba que te quería. Me has engañado, Cass, me has utilizado y al final me has…"

Volvió el rostro hasta la ventana, no quería que nadie le viera derramar lágrimas por lo que había ocurrido. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso, pues las mejillas estaban cubiertas por lágrimas que se deslizaban desde sus ojos enrojecidos.

- o -

Dean acababa de cumplir los diecisiete años cuando John se dio cuenta que ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad de mantener a Castiel a su lado durante mucho tiempo. Volvía de una cacería que le había llevado más tiempo del que había pensado, dos noches más. estaba agotado y todo lo que pensaba era en dormir durante horas.

Tenía un pequeña casa alquilada en un pueblo de Wisconsin donde estaba viviendo con los chicos desde hacía ya tres meses. Castiel le visitaba de vez en cuando, asegurándose de que ni Sam ni Dean se dieran cuenta. o al menos eso creía John, pero estaba a punto de darse cuenta que estaba muy equivocado.

Ya era de día cuando llegó, Sam estaba en el colegio y Dean que ya lo había terminado estaba en casa, limpiando las armas, tal y como le había dicho su padre. En realidad había terminado hacia un rato y había decidido darse una ducha. Poco sabía entonces Dean, que había criaturas a las que les gustaba colarse en casa y acosar a la gente en los momentos más insospechados, incluso cuando estaban dentro de la ducha.

Nunca supo lo que le había dejado inconsciente al hacerle golpearse con el plato de la ducha. Ni como Castiel lo había derrotado o al menos espantado. Cuando volvió en si, estaba tumbado en el sofá, con el pantalón puesto y una toalla pequeña en la cabeza, empapando la poca sangre que manaba ahora de la herida de su frente.

"¿Quién eres?"

Dean trató de separarse rápidamente de aquella figura que se sentaba frente a él, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza no se lo permitió, sino todo lo contrario, le hizo caer sobre el ángel, que lo sostuvo con fuerza.

"Soy Castiel un amigo de tu padre. He venido a verle y te he encontrado inconsciente, algo te estaba atacando, pero ya no está. Tu herida sanará pronto, pero deberías descansar unas horas."

Dean miró a Castiel con curiosidad, había algo en él que le desconcertaba, pero no era capaz de averiguar lo que era exactamente. La mano de Castiel sobre su espalda, le hacía sentir cómodo, demasiado incluso, pensó el propio Dean, pero se quedó donde estaba, con los ojos clavados en los dos ojos azules del ángel.

"¿Me has puesto tu el pantalón?"

"Supuse que sería menos vergonzoso y despertabas con él estando yo aquí." Dean sonrió, era cierto, no quería ni pensar que hubiera pasado si hubiera despertado desnudo. "Tu padre está a punto de llegar, le diré lo que ha pasado."

Castiel se levantó, pero la mano de Dean atrapó la suya y le impidió marcharse. No sabía lo que quería decirle, si es que quería decirle algo; tan solo quería tenerlo allí, a su lado, aunque no sabía por que. Acababa de conocerle y había algo que le atraía de ese desconocido.

"No te he dado las gracias por ayudarme. Si no hubiera sido por ti, seguramente ahora estaría muerto."

Castiel no dijo nada, por lo que había podido ver Dean, no era un hombre de muchas palabras, pero si un hombre sorprendentemente cálido en su tacto. Nunca se había fijado en un hombre, al menos no en el aspecto sexual o simplemente que le atrajera. Pero de repente, todo parecía diferente, posible, todo parecía ser sencillo, fácil de decir que le gustaba estar cerca de Castiel, aunque los dos permanecieran en silencio durante horas.

De repente, la mano de Castiel se posó en su mejilla, y la calidez que había sentido un momento antes, pasó a sus mejillas, que por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, se estaban ruborizando.

"¿Quién eres de verdad?" Dean no se dio cuenta que sus labios se habían movido al pronunciar esa pregunta, pues estaba demasiado entregado a aquellos ojos azules, intensos y penetrantes, que parecían tener en su interior el universo entero. "No eres humano."

Castiel sonrió, pero tal y como había sospechado Dean, no se trató de una sonrisa propiamente humana, había algo más allí, algo que escondía un gran secreto que el cazador quería averiguar.

"No, no lo soy y por eso vas a tener que olvidarte de mi. No es el momento de que sepas quien es, de que conozcas mi presencia."

"¿De que estás hablando?"

La reacción de Dean no fue lo suficientemente rápida cuando quiso, en un movimiento reflejo, intentar apartarse, pues Castiel colocó una mano sobre su nuca, la otra la mantuvo en su mejilla y finalmente, selló los labios del joven cazador con un intenso y largo beso, el primero que Dean daba nunca a un hombre, el primero que se quedaría grabado en su mente durante años, hasta que Castiel volvió a besarle, el primero que significaba algo más que un simple royo.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando John entró en casa y los vio separarse por fin.

"Todavía tienes mucho que aprender Dean, pero te prometo que volveremos a encontrarnos y que este no será nuestro último beso."

Castiel posó su mano sobre la frente de Dean y un momento más tarde el muchacho cayó inconsciente sobre el sofá. Segundos después, el ángel desapareció. Entonces fue cuando John descubrió que Castiel jamás volvería ser suyo.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam se sentó en la cama junto a su hermano, aunque Dean todavía no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos. De vez en cuando su cuerpo todavía temblaba y tenía que apretar sus manos con fuerza para conseguir controlarlas. Nunca en toda su vida había estado tan asustado, aunque muerto de miedo sería la expresión más correcta, jamás había sentido que no podía controlar su propio cuerpo y por más que luchaba contra aquellos horribles sentimientos, no había forma de conseguir nada.

Al cerrar los ojos, lo único que conseguía ver en su mente era la imagen de Castiel, aquella habitación metálica y la mesa donde lo habían tenido sujeto durante horas, tal vez días. No podía dormir, pues soñar con todo aquello era mucho peor.

Sam le observó, las ojeras ya cubría sus ojos, dándole un aspecto mucho peor. Deseaba tanto poder hacer algo por su hermano, reconfortarle al menos lo suficiente para que pudiera volver a dormir. sabía que no lo lograría mientras Dean no quisiera ser sincero con él.

"Dean…"

"Déjalo por favor." El cazador mantuvo la cabeza clavada en las manos que trataba de mantener quietas. "Déjalo quieres."

"No puedo dejarlo Dean. eres mi hermano y se que has pasado por algo horrible. Solo quiero ayudarte." Intentó alcanzar la mano de su hermano, pero Dean la retiró rápidamente.

"No sabes nada." Dijo Dean con un tono de voz absolutamente apagado.

Ya no parecía el mismo hermano mayor que Sam había conocido siempre. Parecía que durante aquel secuestro le habían robado una parte de él y la habían sustituido por un espíritu sin alma alguna. Podía mirarle a los ojos y ver que no había nada, ningún brillo, ninguna vida allí dentro.

"Tienes razón, no se nada, por eso estoy aquí, porque quiero saber lo que te ocurrió, que es lo que te hicieron y como puedo ayudarte. En cuanto a Cass."

"No. No quiero hablar de él, no puedo hablar de él." Su cuerpo se estremeció todavía más, levantó la mirada, al mismo tiempo que una sombra cruzó por la puerta de la habitación.

Quiso decirle a Sam lo que acababa de ver, pero no lo hizo, le daba igual si algo atacaba el hospital, ya si fuera un reaper, un vampiro o lo que fuera, le daba igual, pues ahora poco le importaba lo que pasara a su alrededor. Sin embargo, la sombra volvió a pasar junto a la puerta de su habitación, ahora además, se quedó parada en la puerta mientras Dean lo miraba.

"Cass es un buen tío, no sabes lo preocupado que ha estado por ti, estuvo a punto de matar Crowley con tal de encontrarte." Sam sonrió, buscando una respuesta amistosa en el gesto de Dean; pero esta no apareció. "Te quiere, está loco por ti y por nada del mundo haría nada que te pudiera hacer daño. Antes moriría si fuera necesario."

Dean se mordió el labio, tan sólo escuchar el nombre del ángel le había volver a sentirse dolorido, todo su cuerpo se ponía en tensión y se estremecía, como si de un niño asustado en noche de tormenta se tratara.

"Me mintió y me usó." No quería llorar, no quería dejarse llevar por los horribles sentimientos surgidos durante esos días, pero estaba a punto de llegar a su límite y si no estallaba por algún lado, terminaría muriendo de angustia. "No tuvo bastante con acostarse con papá y luego venir a por mi. cuando se cansó o cuando quiso, me… Sam, Castiel me ha destrozado, no se porque. Yo le quería, estaba seguro que le quería, estaba seguro que le quería y usó eso contra mi."

Se levantó de la cama, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero necesitaba levantarse. Apenas puso los pies en el suelo, notó el frío bajo las plantas, al mismo tiempo que sintió que perdía el equilibrio, si no hubiera sido porque Sam lo atrapó por detrás.

"¡Suéltame!" Dean forcejeó pero Sam no le iba a dejar.

El cuerpo de su hermano temblaba y gracias a que era bastante mas grande que él, pudo sostenerlo sin apenas usar fuerza. parecía tan frágil entre sus brazos.

"Sam lo digo en serio. Suéltame, no soy un crío, para que me trates así. No soy tu hermanito pequeño para que me cuides." Durante un segundo, Dean dejó de respirar, los brazos de Sam contra él le oprimían y no le dejaban respirar

"Sam, por favor."

Nunca había tenido nada parecido a un ataque de ansiedad, pero por primera vez, Dean decubrió lo que significaba no ser capaz de controlar su propio cuerpo, notar como las piernas le fallaban y tan sólo los brazos de Sam le sostenían derecho. Todo el daba vueltas, horrible imágenes se agolpaban en su mente.

No estaba seguro si eso podía ser considerado como un ataque de ansiedad o un ataque al corazón, pero no podía pensar, tan sólo veía a Castiel, lo veía acercarse a él, decir todas aquellas horribles cosas que jamás hubiera esperado por parte del ángel. Sus ojos clavados en él y sus manos moviéndose por su cuerpo.

"Dean, vamos. Todo está bien."

"Nada está bien, Sammy. Nada."

De repente, para sorpresa de Sam, lo escuchó llorar. Todavía recordaba la última vez que lo había visto, aunque no le había dicho a Dean que lo había estado observando. Habían creído que Castiel estaba muerto, que se había sacrificado por ellos, que un serafín lo había matado y Dean había llorado por él.

Por eso, jamás sería capaz de pensar que Castiel había hecho nada malo, porque los había visto juntos, había visto como se miraban, como se hablaban y había llegado a escuchar ciertas cosas al otro lado de la pared que separaba habitación de habitación. Había escuchado, aunque al principio no se lo había podido creer, decir a su hermano que quería a Castiel. Nunca había escuchado algo así salir de los labios de su hermano, pero estando con Castiel, Dean era completamente diferente.

"Tienes que descansar, has pasado por mucho."

"No quiero descansar Sammy. Quiero irme de aquí, quiero estar lejos cuando Castiel venga y que no nos encuentre."

De repente la sombra volvió a aparecer en la puerta de la habitación y pese a no tener una forma definida, Dean pudo ver un brazo que salía de aquella masa y una mano que le indicaba que se acercaba.

"Sam ¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Qué es que Dean?"

"Eso, lo de la puerta, esa maldita sombra que lleva un buen rato rondando mi habitación." Sam miró a la puerta, no había nada. "Maldita sea Sam, no me digas ahora que se estoy afectado por el estrés o por lo que me ha pasado, porque sigo siendo un cazador y se lo que he visto."

Se puso en pie, pero de nuevo las piernas le fallaron. Se apoyó en la cama y consiguió evitar la sujeción de las manos de su hermano. No soportaba que le tratara como un enfermo más del hospital y menos como alguien que tenía visiones, tenía muy claro lo que había visto.

"Dean, es normal que estés traumatizado y busques un trabajo donde no lo hay."

"Se lo que he visto Sam. Hay algo en este hospital y no se trata de ningún trabajo, me da igual si Lucifer aparece aquí mismo y se traga todo el este maldito lugar." Los ojos de Dean parecían echar fuego y todo su cuerpo en absoluta tensión era lo único que le mantenía derecho. "Eso me da igual hermanito."

"No digas eso, estás aquí, estás vivo." Sam dio un paso hacia su hermano, pero se detuvo en seco al encontrarse con la mano de Dean en medio.

"¿A cambio de que? Si supieras por lo que he pasado… han sido los peores días de mi vida, ni el infierno fue algo tan malo. Se trata de Castiel, si los demonios hubieran querido acabar conmigo, esa hubiera sido una gran forma de conseguirlo. Al menos Cass tendrá el orgullo de ser mucho más listo que cualquier demonio a la hora de acabar conmigo. Pero he visto una sombra."

Quería decirle también que le había llamado y que una parte de él no se había sentido rechazado, incluso había querido ir hacia ella. Sabía que era algo malo, algo terrible en realidad, pero no le había importado. Pero no dijo nada.

"Dean."

"He dicho que lo dejes Sam. No tiene sentido. Además, tienes razón, estoy cansado y necesito dormir. Eso me ayudará a recapacitar sobre lo que he visto. Seguramente no ha sido más que una alucinación."

No lo creía, pero tampoco quería ponerle las cosas más difíciles a su hermano, Sam no tenía la culpa de todo lo que había ocurrido. Para eso, tan sólo había un culpable de cómo se sentía. Castiel y aunque todavía no sabía como y prefería no hablar del tema con Sam, estaba decidido a hacerle pagar por todo aquello.

- o -

Castiel lanzó a Crowley contra la pared. Estaba furioso y aquel maldito demonio era el único que lo podía pagar por el momento. Se trataba de un sentimiento muy humano en realidad, aquella rabia, esa impotencia por no poder ayudar al hombre al que quería y esa necesidad de que alguien pagara por el mal sufrido.

"¿Podrías no pagarlo conmigo?" Protestó Crowley cuando por fin lo dejó en el suelo. "Que yo sepa no tengo la culpa de lo que le ha pasado a tu novio, más bien soy el que te ha llevado hasta donde lo tenían."

"Estoy seguro que sabes algo. Si hay demonios implicados en esto, tu tienes que haber escuchado algo." Castiel dio un paso acercándose de nuevo a Crowley.

"No se nada, no he oído nada de lo que podría haberle hecho alguien a Dean."

"Mientes."

Castiel le apretó una vez más contra la pared y apretó su cuello, como si pudiera hacerle realmente daño, como si de un humano normal y corriente se tratara. Todavía tenía en la mente aquella mirada aterrorizada de Dean al verle, aquella forma de gritarle que se marchara.

Había roto al amor de su vida. Como ángel jamás se había enamorado y mucho menos de un ser humano. Pero Dean era completamente distinto, hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que no era un ser humano como los demás, no sólo por ser cazador si no por todo lo que había alrededor Dean.

Había intentado protegerlo de cualquier mal y se había interpuesto a todos los ataques, todo porque Dean estuviera seguro. Y ahora había fallado. Dean le odiaba y ni siquiera sabía el motivo. Aquel muchacho de ojos verdes que había visto crecer y del que sin darse cuenta se había enamorado perdidamente, le odiaba, tal vez para siempre.

"¿Y si no son humanos?" El pensamiento de Crowley le devolvió a la realidad, pero no dijo nada y esperó a que el demonio siguiera hablando. "Es posible que no se trate d demonios, tal vez tampoco humanos pero desde luego, estoy casi seguro que esto no ha tenido que ver con demonios. Sea lo que sea que le han hecho a tu novio, no es la forma en la que lo haría un demonio."

"¿Entonces quien ha sido?" Castiel lo dijo con tanta fuerza que hasta el propio Crowley notó su desesperación. Cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino a partir de ese momento pagaría por todo lo sucedido. "Dime lo que sepas, no estoy dispuesto a jugar."

"Ya te he dicho que no se nada. pero estoy dispuesto a ayudarte."

Una vez que Castiel le hubo soltado, el demonio se puso bien la ropa, creando un eterno momento de expectación.

"¿Qué propones?"

"Por el momento, me bastaría con saber que no me matas, mientras intentamos saber que le ha ocurrido a Dean y como sugerencia te diría que entraras en su mente y vieras sus recuerdos de los últimos días."

"¡No! Eso sería muy doloroso para él. No puedo hacerle eso."

"Es la única forma de ayudarle y lo sabes."

Castiel lo sabía, pero también sabía que el dolor tanto físico como mental y emocional que eso iba a causar en Dean, podría ser mucho peor que perderlo para siempre.


	8. Chapter 8

La noche cayó, Dean estaba solo en la habitación, le había pedido a Sam que lo dejara. No quería ver a nadie, pero sobretodo no se sentía con fuerzas de hablar con su hermano sobre todo lo ocurrido. Ni siquiera sabía como hablar consigo mismo, sentía un vacío tan grande por dentro, una desesperación como nunca había sentido y un desasosiego que no tenía precedentes. Había visto morir a su padre, había arriesgado mucho por Sam, pero ahora se preguntaba que había hecho el mundo por él.

La gente decía que había un Dios todopoderoso que ayuda a la buena gente. Durante toda su vida, Dean había tratado de ser un buen hijo, un buen hermano, había ayudado a tanta gente, había evitado que tantos inocentes perdieran la vida. Pero a la hora de la verdad, él era el que ahora estaba en esa cama de hospital, recuperándose de la experiencia más terrible de toda su vida, con la seguridad, en lo más profundo de su ser, que no volvería a ser el mismo.

Apenas dormía, pues cerrar los ojos significaba ver demasiadas cosas que tan solo quería olvidar por todos los medios. Todavía podía escuchar la voz de aquel hombre, incluso la de su padre. Había visto a su padre, trabajaba para aquellos tipos y no había sido capaz de decírselo a Sam; bien por vergüenza o bien por no hacer daño a su hermano, pero lo cierto era que no había capaz de decírselo.

"Lo siento mucho hijo."

Sobresaltado, Dean estuvo a punto de gritar. No lo hizo, se quedó petrificado, mirando la figura de su padre.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Te dije que te ayudaría." John dio un paso en el interior de la habitación, pero al observar que su hijo se ponía tenso, se detuvo. "Jamás te haría daño."

"Ha sido una manera muy extraña de demostrarlo. Viste lo que me hizo esa gente, tu estabas con ellos y no hiciste nada para evitarlo." Dean apretó los puños para evitar llorar, por muy débil que se encontraba, no quería demostrarlo delante de su padre. "Estabas allí, me dijiste que me ayudarías y no lo hiciste." Sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar como si estuviera muerto de frío. "¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora papá?"

"Esperaba que me dejaras explicarme." John cerró la puerta de la habitación tras él, lo cual no dejó muy tranquilo a Dean. "No debería estar aquí, ellos no lo saben. Pero, aunque no te lo creas, he venido para ayudarte."

"¿Qué clase de ayuda papá? ¿Esa en la que me dejas a merced de un maldito…? ¿Por qué no viniste antes a decirme que Castiel no era lo que parecía? Ese maldito ángel me engañó, para luego; solo quería destrozarme."

"No es cierto, Castiel no tiene nada que ver con esto, precisamente eso es lo que te quieren hacer creer con sus mentiras." Una lágrima transparente, comenzó a rodar por la mejilla de su hijo, al mismo tiempo que su labio comenzó a temblar. "Lo se, lo se, se que te he fallado y no tienes porque perdonármelo nunca, pero tienes que creerme cuando te digo que Castiel no tiene nada que ver."

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y chocó contra la pared. Padre e hijo se quedaron cayados, mirándose en silencio, al mismo tiempo que una sombra negra entró en el cuarto. Dean la reconoció en seguida, pues hacía dos días que la llevaba viendo por el hospital.

"¿Qué es eso papá?"

"Están aquí. Temo que me hayan encontrado. Pero no permitiré que te hagan daño a ti, no volverán a tocarte." John se acercó a la cama de su hijo. No estaba seguro de poder luchar contra aquella sombra, pero haría todo lo necesario para mantener a salvo a su hijo. Ya le había fallado una vez, no iba a permitir que eso volviera a ocurrir. "En cuanto puedas, quiero que salgas de esta habitación y no te detengas."

Dean sonrió con rabia.

"No puedo salir corriendo, apenas puedo dar cinco pasos sin caer al suelo. Por si no te lo ha contado nadie," Comenzó a decir con cierta sorna. "Después de hacerme todo lo que quisieron, me lanzaron desde un coche en marcha. Tengo suerte de no tener ningún hueso roto."

John apartó la mirada de la sombra durante un momento y se fijó en su hijo. Dean comprendió en ese momento, que no le habían contado nada a su padre, sobre como le habían liberado. Pero eso ya no tenía importancia.

Sin embargo, era cierto, todavía le quedaban unos cuantos días para estar completamente recuperado y correr no era algo con lo que podían ni soñar entonces. El plan de su padre no podía funcionar.

"Entonces tenemos que hacer que esa cosa salga de aquí."

"¿De verdad crees que puedes hacer eso John?" Dijo la sombra que lentamente fue tomando una forma humana. "Creía que eras uno de los nuestros, incluso llegué a creer que nos habías vendido a tu hijo." Una sonrisa de dibujó en lo que parecían ser las facciones humanas del humo. "Has intentado jugárnosla para que te devolviéramos la vida y ahora veo que nos traicionas completamente."

"¿Qué es eso? ¿De que va todo esto papá?"

Poco a poco, Dean se dio cuenta que respirar se le hacía más difícil. Esa misma mañana, el médico le había dicho que estaba muy cerca de tener un ataque de ansiedad, que cualquier impresión podía ser peligrosa. Sin duda, aquello sobrepasaba la idea de impresión. Por eso, se quedó paralizado, con la mirada clavada en aquella cosa.

"Dean…"

"Vamos, John, dile a tu hijo todo lo has hecho y porque." La sonrisa en rostro de aquella cosa era cada vez más terrible. "Tu padre ha hecho cosas terribles para estar vivo y no ha dudado en entregarte a nosotros."

"¿Papá que es lo que está diciendo esa cosa?"

Dean comenzó a ver pequeños puntos negros delante de sus ojos, pero todavía conseguía mantener la concentración en su padre y la sombra que no se había apartado de los pies de la cama.

"Dean, no le escuches."

"Eso Dean, no escuches la verdad." Río con maldad la voz de la sombra. "Todos te han fallado, Dean; tu padre siempre te ha fallado, desde que eras un niño, te abandonaba y te obligaba a cuidar de tu hermanito. No eras más que un crío, Dean y Sam… tu hermano también te abandonó para irse a la universidad. Si Jessica no hubiera muerto, tu hermano se habría casado, habría formado una familia y no lo habrías vuelto a ver. Por último Castiel, creías que era el gran amor de tu vida, tu mejor amigo y mira lo qu te ha hecho. No puedes confiar en nadie."

"¡Ya basta!" Gritó John, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Al mirar de nuevo a su hijo, se dio cuenta que su mirada había cambiado, el brillo de sus ojos verdes había desaparecido por completo y su vista estaba clavada en la sombra.

"Dean, hijo, mírame."

"Creías que no nos cobraríamos lo que es nuestro. Sabías cual era nuestro plan." La sombra se acercó lentamente a la cama, en el mismo momento en que John desenfundó su arma. La sombra se echó a reír. "John, Johnny boy, ¿de verdad crees que podrías matarme pegándome un tiro?" John dudó pero no dijo nada, no se movió, tal vez no hubiera hecho las cosas bien, pero sus hijos seguían siendo mayor prioridad. "Aceptaste el trato, firmaste el acuerdo y ahora nos quieres engañar. No puedes engañar a un demonio y menos a toda nuestra facción."

"En realidad, nunca mentí. Nunca dije que no fuera a hacer todo lo posible por proteger a mis hijos."

"Entonces eres más estúpido de lo que yo creía. Aceptaste que Dean sería nuestro, mío en realidad ¿y creías que ibas a salir impune con algo así?"

John tenía a la sombra tan cerca, que podía ver a través de ella. Incluso comenzó a notar un terrible olor a azufre que sin ninguna duda provenía del infierno.

"¿Me entregaste a ellos?" Dijo por fin Dean, cuando fue capaz de hablar. Todo su cuerpo se había agarrotado y tenía los dedos clavados en la ropa de la cama. "¿Jugaste conmigo para volver a ser humano?"

"Dean no es lo que piensas."

"Vete a de aquí."

"No voy a dejarte con un demonio."

"He dicho que te vayas, al menos el demonio tan sólo me matará. Tampoco sería algo tan malo." JOhn no se podía creer lo que estaba diciendo su hijo, pero cuanto más lo miraba, más se daba cuenta que algo estaba mal en su hijo, parecía que algo faltaba, algo no estaba. Intentó acariciarle el cabello, pero su hijo se apartó. "Aléjate de mi, no eres mejor que un demonio. Al menos ellos tan sólo quieren matarte. Tu en cambio, me has arrastrado a una vida de muerte y destrucción, una vida, en la que todo mi papel, fue cuidar de mi hermano. Y ahora, cuando _estás muerto_, negocias con mi vida, para volver a vivir tu."

"Pobre John." La sombra se sentó a los pies de la cama y deslizó una mano inexistente sobre la pierna de Dean. "Seguro que si Sam se entera de esto, dejaría de hablarte para siempre. Te odiaría por el esto de su vida."

"¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo?"

Dean volví a alejar su rostro y evitar que su padre le tratara.

"Sólo le he hecho ver la vida que tiene por delante. Mientras que yo…" El disparó resonó en la habitación, el demonio miró a John y sonrió. "Sigo sin tener un cuerpo definido John. Dean, mírame."

De repente aquella sombra había cambiado cuando Dean la miró. No podía ser real, pero al mismo tiempo su mente y su corazón le decían que era ella, que su madre estaba allí.

"Mi niño. Todo el mundo te ha tratado mal y no he estado allí para protegerte. He sido una madre horrible."

"¿Mamá?"

"Dean, no le escuches, sea lo que sea lo que ves, no es real."

"Mamá."

Dean comenzó a llorar. Hacía tanto que no veía a su madre. Realmente era ella, Mary Winchester, alargando la mano hacia él, sonriéndole con le mismo cariño como lo había hecho veinticinco años antes. El cazador también alargó el brazo, pero su padre lo retuvo con fuerza.

"No voy a dejar que te lo lleves."

"Lo siento John, pero un trato es un trato." La sombra se volvió de nuevo hacia Dean. "Mi niño, como has crecido. No debí dejarte nunca con tu padre y seguro que Sam fue una carga para ti. ¿Tienes novia?"

"Estaba convencido que amaba a alguien, pero me ha traicionado, me usado y luego me ha pateado como a un perro." Estaba tan cerca de su madre, un poco más y podría tocarla por fin.

"No estás pensando con claridad, Dean. tu madre murió, lo que estás bien es el producto de la mente de un maldito demonio. No es real."

Por fin, Dean miró a su padre, pero John vio tanto odio en aquellos ojos que por un momento creyó que le iba a golpear. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, Dean se quedó ahí parado, simplemente mirándole.

"Tu tampoco eres real. No lo eras al menos, hasta que me vendiste para volver a estar vivo. Se que no es mi madre, pero no lo puedo evitar, la necesito. Así que, por favor, papá, deja que haga esto, es todo lo que tengo."

"¡No!"

"Mira que eres testarudo John. Muy bien, si no quieres hacer las cosas por las buenas, las harás por las malas."

John sintió que era empujado a la otra esquina de la habitación. Su espalda chocó contra la silla y quedó medio tendido en el suelo, dolorido e incapaz de moverse por un momento. Tan sólo pudo mirar la terrible escena que estaba ocurriendo delante de él.

Dean acercó de nuevo la mano hasta su madre, que le esperaba a los pies de la cama. Tenía tantas ganas de volver a estar con ella. Parecía que no habían pasado los años, desde que la había perdido

"Ven, mi niño, ven conmigo y estaremos toda la eternidad juntos."

Finalmente, sus dedos te tocaron y como si de un remolino se tratara, toda la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas en la cabeza de Dean, sus recuerdos, sus vivencias, todo dejó de tener sentido en un segundo. Tan sólo veía a su madre, que poco a poco también empezó a difuminarse y su figura se perdió en el centro del abismo negro que Dean tenía delante de él.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?"

"Deberías haber hecho caso a tu padre. Lo siento Dean… en realidad no lo siento, porque me has entregado tu cuerpo, tal y como tu padre nos dijo que harías; con tus habilidades y conocimientos de cazador y mis poderes demoníacos, acabaremos con todos los cazadores y sabes que. Me apetece empezar por tu hermano."

"No. ¡NO!" Ni siquiera estaba gritando en voz alta, tan sólo escuchaba su propia voz en el interior de su cabeza. movió las manos, aunque no era él quien lo estaba haciendo. El demonio le dominaba por completo. "Detente. Deja a Sam fuera de esto." Todos los malos pensamientos que había tenido hacia su hermano un momento antes, desaparecieron por completo, la sola idea de hacerle daño, le destrozaba el corazón.

"Muy bien, tu ganas, Sam será el segundo, porque antes que nada, quiero acabar con un problema mayor. Seguro que no importa tanto."

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"Quiero matar a Castiel y creo que en eso los dos estamos de acuerdo."


	9. Chapter 9

Sam lo sintió, incluso cuando no sabía lo que significaba aquella sensación en su interior. Era algo tan extraño, se sentía diferente, con un hormigueo que recorría todo su cuerpo diciéndole algo que no podía comprender. Pero si algo tenía muy claro, era que tenía que ver con Dean.

Había decidido irse a dormir unas cuantas horas al motel y luego volver al hospital, ya que después de todo por lo que había pasado Dean, no era el momento de dejarlo solo. Pero decidió hacer caso a su propio instinto y regresar automáticamente al hospital.

Al llegar allí, vio que se había formado un revuelo de gente que se movía alrededor de la habitación de su hermano, tal y como había supuesto, algo el había ocurrido a Dean. Se abrió paso entre las enfermeras y los doctores, hasta que llegó al interior y vio al médico de su hermano.

"Doctor, ¿que ha pasado?" Miró a su alrededor, buscando a Dean, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte. "¿Dónde está mi hermano?"

El médico, al que el cazador había imaginado curtido en toda clase de situaciones; guardó unos momentos de silencio, el tiempo suficiente para que Sam supiera que algo había ocurrido, algo realmente serio.

"¿Doctor, donde está Dean?"

"Lo siento Sam, pero le hemos perdido."

"¿Cómo que le han perdido? No han podido perder a mi hermano en hospital y menos en su estado." Apretó los puños con la fuerza suficiente para hacerse daño y así conseguir no levantar la voz más de lo que era realmente prudente. "Mi hermano está hecho polvo, usted lo sabe tan bien como yo. Así que no me puede decir que han permitido que se vaya así como así."

"Lo siento Sam."

"No me diga que lo siente. Dean no es el mismo, ni siquiera me ha querido decir que es lo que le ha pasado exactamente. Usted me dijo que me fuera a casa que descansara, que aquí cuidarían de mi hermano." Respiró profundamente, tenía que pensar con tranquilidad, pues gritando al médico no iba a conseguir encontrar a Dean cuanto antes.

No dijo nada más y se dio la vuelta, cogió el teléfono y mientras escuchaba los rumores que contaban la gente de su alrededor, sobre lo que podría haber ocurrido, llamó a Bobby. En la espera, escuchó decir a una enfermera, que había visto a Dean saliendo del hospital con una chica, por lo que suponía que se trataría de su novia. Otra dijo que había intentado pararle, pero que no le había hecho ni el más mínimo caso y que había seguido caminando, mientras que una tercera enfermera dijo que sin duda escondía algo.

"Lo he visto en su cara, había algo malo en él, no se, tal vez sea una asesino o un convicto fugado. Su hermano es un cielo, pero él nunca me ha gustado mucho el aura que le rodea, ya sabéis lo espiritual que soy."

"¡Hey! estás hablando de mi hermano, así que te agradecería que te cortaras un poco." La joven enfermera que no aparentaba mucho más de veinticinco años, se puso completamente colorada y salió corriendo entre la gente, al mismo tiempo que sus compañeras seguían mirando a Sam.

El cazador, no les prestó atención, en el momento en que Bobby contestó al teléfono.

"¿Qué ocurre muchacho? Pensaba que estarías durmiendo."

"Dean ha desaparecido."

"¿Cómo que ha desparecido?"

"No lo se Bobby, he llegado aquí y todo lo me ha dicho el médico es que Dean no está. He oído decir que se había ido, pero no tiene sentido, Dean no haría eso y mucho menos en su estado."

le dolía pensar en lo que eso significaba. Se sentía terriblemente mal por no haberle ayudado, por no haber sabido estar al lado de Dean en esos terribles días, tras el secuestro. Pero de alguna forma, Sam siempre había pesando que su hermano era un tipo duro, al menos así lo había demostrado desde niño. Parecía ser un hombre que podía con todo, que había salido del infierno y no tenía cicatrices interiores y por eso, por una simple regla de tres, había asumido que Dean estaría bien tras lo que había pasado.

Se equivocaba, cuando se trataba de Dean, solía equivocarse con demasiado frecuencia. Lo de Dean, no era más que una fachada; su forma de evitar que el mundo le hiciera daño. se colocaba su dura coraza y ya nada llegaba hasta él, o al menos eso parecía.

"¿Sam sigues ahí?"

El joven cazador agitó la cabeza y regresó a la realidad.

"Si, lo siento, solo estaba pensando en Dean. ¿Dónde ha podido ir? ¿Por qué se ha marchado así sin más? se que no ha sido él mismo estos días, pero es normal, solo pensar lo que le han hecho."

"Sam, no pienses en eso ahora, ya averiguaremos lo que le ha ocurrido, pero primero tenemos que dar con él."

"Si, lo se, pero por más vueltas que le doy, no se por donde empezar a buscarle, no se donde puede haber ido." Sam suspiró con fuerza y se apoyó en la pared. Cerró los ojos un momento y trató de pensar con claridad, aunque no era lo más sencillo de hacer en ese momento. "Si solo supiera… No se Bobby, es todo tan complicado, siento que le he fallado, estos últimos días, me miraba y yo sentía que no era el mismo Dean que conozco, algo había cambiado en él y ahora no tengo ni idea de donde podría haber ido."

"Creo que yo puedo echar una mano con eso."

Sam estuvo a punto de dejar caer el teléfono al suelo al ver aparecer a su padre en mitad del pasillo. Al principio le pareció una aparición, un segundo más tarde, optó por pensar que se trataba de su propia conciencia, que le estaba ayudando a buscar a su hermano, pero finalmente, se dio cuenta que John Winchester era totalmente tangible.

"Bobby, te llamo en un rato." Escuchó que Bobby decía algo al otro lado del teléfono, pero no le prestó atención, nada era más importante en ese momento que la repentina aparición de su padre.

- o -

Se movía por las calles de la ciudad, sintiendo que había otra persona tirando de su cuerpo. No estaba pensando, pues no era capaz de hacerlo. Escuchaba otra vez dentro de él y se preguntó si eso era lo que sentía el ser humano al ser poseído por un demonio.

"_Ha llegado tu momento." _Aquella voz le aterraba, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que estaba dentro de su cabeza.

"_¿De que?" _

Trató de detener su camino, pero le resultaba completamente imposible, estaba atrapado dentro de su propio cuerpo y nada de lo que hiciera iba a dar resultado para liberarse.

"_Llevamos mucho tiempo detrás de ti, pero teníamos que prepararte para esto."_

"_¿De que estás hablando?"_ Le dolía el pecho, la fuerza de aquella criatura dentro de él, le estaba debilitando por momentos.

"_¿De verdad crees que todo por lo que has pasado estos días no ha sido más que para nuestra diversión?" _La criatura, Dean estaba convencido que se trataba de un demonio, se rió dentro de su cabeza. _"En parte, si, no lo voy a negar; pero era necesario acabar con tu voluntad para que aceptaras tu destino sin rechistar."_

Dean creyó que el filo de un espada se clavaba en su cuerpo. se dobló y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo, pero el demonio le mantuvo en pie. Las peores nauseas de toda su vida se apoderaron de él, al igual que las lágrimas que deseaban derramarse por sus mejillas. Pero el demonio no se lo iba a permitir, dominaba todo su cuerpo, estaba en su interior y era él quien caminaba, quien se movía, quien miraba a las chica junto a las que pasaba de forma lasciva y las hacía seguir caminando, pero más rápidamente.

"_¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?"_

De nuevo, la criatura se echó a reír, de forma más diabólica esta vez.

"_Pronto lo comprenderás. De momento será suficiente con que nos lleves a donde está Castiel."_

"_¿No se donde está. ¿Cómo voy a saberlo después de lo que me ha hecho? Sincermente, preferiría no volver a verle nunca más." _Se estremeció, una parte de él sabía que eso no era cierto; le echaba menos, pues su mente le gritaba que Castiel no le había hecho nada.

Pero le había visto, le había sentido, su aroma, su voz, siempre dulce con él, había sonado horrible mientras le hacía todas aquellas cosas. Le había hecho daño, lo había mirado a los ojos, sin expresar el más mínimo sentimiento de dolor y había guardado aquella expresión en su cabeza.

Estaba tan confundido que no podía discernir la realidad de lo que no lo era, lo que tan sólo era un deseo de su propia mente, por el amor que siempre había tenido por Cass o si realmente habían jugado con él.

"_Llevame con Castiel, puedo hacerle pagar todo por lo que te ha hecho pasar."_

"_No quiero que le hagas nada, se trata de algo entre nosotros dos." _Dean forcejeó mentalmente, al fin y al cabo se trataba de uno demonio lo que estaba dentro de él.

"_¿Vosotros dos? Dean, estás hablando de un ángel, de verdad creer que una criatura así, podría enamorarse de un simple ser humano."_

Dean guardó silencio, se había hecho esa misma pregunta tantas veces. El demonio estaba leyendo sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos y todos sus temores, pero los estaba mostrando de una forma tan clara, que no había nada que el cazador pudiera decir en contra de todo eso.

"_¿Lo ves Dean? Siempre lo has pensado, pero nunca has estado dispuesto a reconocerlo. Castiel te utilizó mientras le venía bien y cuando llegó el momento de quitarte de en medio, ya ves lo que te ha hecho. ¿No deseas hacerle pagar por eso? Estoy dentro de ti y veo lo que sientes, estás roto, Castiel te rompió y si me dejas, puedo hacer que jamás olvide el daño que te ha hecho."_

"_El daño que me ha hecho."_

"_Eso es Dean, el daño que te ha causado, el dolor, el tener que alejarte de tu hermano por no poder aguantarlo más. Tu eres la víctima y yo quiero ayudarte."_

"_Supongo que…"_

Dean no dijo más y se dirigió al bloque de edificios abandonado que había frente a él, necesitaba un lugar apartado para llamar a Castiel y dejarlo en las manos de aquello que estaba dentro de él. Porque tenía que pagar, tenía que sufrir por lo que le había hecho y ya que él no era capaz, pues sus sentimientos y recuerdos eran una barrera demasiado grande, dejaría que por una vez, un demonio hiciera el trabajo sucio.


	10. Chapter 10

"¿Papá? Esto no es… no es posible, tu no puedes estar aquí." Sam dio un paso atrás cuando su padre intentó acercarse a él. Se detuvo en seco, después de todo era su padre. "¿Se trata del truco de algún demonio? Porque si es así, se trata de algo de muy mal gusto."

"No hijo, no se trata de ningún demonio." Mentía, siempre había encontrado la forma de mentir a sus hijos, por lo que ahora no le fue muy difícil volver a hacerlo. miró a su hijo a los ojos y vio el temor por todo lo que estaba pasando; pero sobretodo por lo que estaba ocurriendo a su hermano. "Se que es difícil de explicar."

"No es difícil papá, se trata de algo imposible, porque no estoy en el mejor momento para volver a ver a mi padre muerto. así que me gustaría que explicaras la versión corta, porque Dean se ha marchado del hospital y temo lo que pueda llegar a hacer."

Contempló a su padre, tenía que tratarse de algo fuera de lo común, tal vez había sido Castiel, pero se lo habría dicho; podría ser cosa de cualquier otro ángel para llevar a cabo sus retorcidos planes. Podían ser los demonios o incluso una criatura haciéndose pasar por su padre.

Sin embargo, lo malo era que no disponía de tiempo para pensar y descartar opciones. Por más que lo miraba, tan sólo veía a su padre, al hombre que le había criado además de su hermano, al que había dado la vida por ellos, con el que tantas veces había discutido. Su voz era la misma, sus ojos eran los mismos, su expresión era la misma, todo en John estaba bien y ese era precisamente en el problema, que todo en John le decía que se trataba de John.

"No hay versión resumida hijo. Tan sólo espero que puedas confiar en mi, porque estoy aquí para ayudar a Dean."

Sam negó con la cabeza, no era posible, nada de todo aquello tenía verdadero sentido. "¿Por qué apareces ahora? Hemos pasado por mucho. ¿Sabías que Dean estuvo en el infierno? ¿Dónde estabas entonces? No ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde que regresó, pero no consigo que me lo cuente todo. ¿Dónde estabas cuando se echó a llorar por las atrocidades que había hecho en el infierno? ¿Por qué has venido ahora papá?"

Tal y como había dicho, no disponía de ninguna versión resumida y tampoco se la quería decir a su hijo. Quería contarle todo, el desastre que había provocado casi sin querer, ver que su hijo mayor se convertía en víctima y como había tenido que presenciarlo sin poder hacer nada. Quería que Sam le castigara por eso, que le gritara, que le dijera el padre tan horrible en el que se había convertido. Pero desgraciadamente, no había tiempo para eso, no mientras Dean estuviera desaparecido y mucho menos sabiendo lo que la gente para la que había estado trabajando querían de él, siempre y cuando no lo hubieran conseguido ya.

"Primero tenemos que encontrar a tu hermano. Luego os pondré al día de todo." John sabía que en cuanto Dean le viera, se le echaría encima, no tendría escapatoria, pues su hijo mayor hablaría con Sam y le contaría todo lo que le habían hecho. Pero sobretodo le diría que su padre había estado allí y que no le había ayudado. "Te lo prometo."

"Claro." Sam lo tenía claro, porque no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y mucho menos iba dejar marchar otra vez a su padre sin que le contara a la verdad. "¿Tienes alguna idea sobre donde puede estar Dean?"

"Si, creo que donde esté Castiel, estará tu hermano o por lo menos estará de camino."

"¿Conoces a Cass?"

"Si, tuvimos una relación bastante estrecha en el pasado, cuando vosotros erais pequeños."

"Cuando hablas de estrecha… ¿No querrás decir tan estrecha como la que tiene ahora con Dean?" John se encaminó hacia los ascensores, seguido de su hijo, pero no contestó. "¡Papá! Tienes que decírmelo, ¿Te acostabas con Castiel?"

John se giró al entrar en el ascensor y esperó a que su hijo le acompañara. Respiró profundamente, aunque en su estado ya no era muy necesario hacerlo, pero se trataba de una vieja costumbre que como muerto no había conseguido quitarse.

"Castiel y yo estuvimos juntos durante unos años."

"¿Años? ¿Cómo es eso posible papá? ¿Cómo puede ser que ni Dean ni yo lo recordemos?" John no tuvo que decirlo para que Sam sacara su propia conclusión. "Hiciste que Castiel nos borrara la memoria al respecto ¿verdad papá? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

El camino en el ascensor, se hizo más lento de lo que John hubiera esperado y se vio obligado a responder la pregunta de su hijo, pero sobretodo a enfrentarse de la mejor manera posible a su terrible mirada.

"Se que no hice bien, pero creía que era lo mejor. No lo hubierais entendido. Al menos en el caso de tu hermano, quería demasiado a su madre, como para decirle que estaba viendo a otra persona y que para colmo se trataba de un ángel."

Sam apoyó la cabeza en la pared del ascensor, creía que estaba en medio de una pesadilla de la que poco a poco estaba descubriendo el argumento.

"Deberías habérnoslo dicho, porque seguramente ahora no sabes que Dean y Castiel, podría decirse que están juntos. ¿Cómo crees que se tomará Dean la noticia de que tu también estuviste con él? Le quiere ¿sabes? Dean está enamorado de Castiel, aunque no lo quiera reconocer."

"Si lo se, ese es uno de los motivos por lo que estoy aquí."

Las puertas del hospital se abrieron delante de ellos, John salió sin decir nada más, no podía dejar de pensar en como encontrar a su hijo antes de cometiera una terrible locura. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento recorriendo su cuerpo y en sus años de cazador, había aprendido que lo mejor que podía hacer era fiarse de sus propios instintos.

En este caso sabía que Dean ya había hecho algo y podía imaginarse unas cuantas posibilidades, cada una peor que la anterior; pero una parecía más probable que las demás.

"¿Qué significa eso papá?" Sam aceleró el paso para ponerse a la altura de su padre. "No intentes hacer esto solo, porque sea lo que sea lo que le ha pasado a mi hermano tengo voy a estar a su lado."

"No será tan fácil."

Sam protestó y en cuanto llegaron a la calle, se plantó delante de su padre. No iba a moverse de allí hasta que le dijera lo que sabía.

"Sam.

"No papá. Nos has escondido cosas durante toda nuestra vida, pero ya va siendo hora de saber la verdad, porque mira lo que ha pasado. No se donde está mi hermano y me da que tu si lo sabes. Dime papá ¿lo sabes?"

"No exactamente, pero puedo encontrarlo." Sam guardó silencio, aquello no era bastante para él. "Es más que probable, que tu hermano esté buscando a Castiel."

"¿Castiel? No le tiene mucho aprecio ahora mismo. No se lo que le pasó mientras le tuvieron secuestrado, porque no ha querido decírmelo, pero se que Castiel no es de su agrado ahora mismo. ¿Por qué va a ir a buscarlo entonces?" John se mantuvo en silencio, su hijo tenía la respuesta delante y esperaba escuchársela, porque no tenía el valor de decirlo él mismo. "No puede ser." Sam abrió lo ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de la verdad. "Dean va a matar a Castiel."

"No creo que se trate de tu hermano realmente, estoy casi seguro que ha sido poseído por un demonio."

"Dean jamás permitiría que pasara una cosa así."

"En su estado actual si."

"¡Joder papá! Deja de tratarme como un niño, deja tus enigmas y tus medias frases y dime de una vez lo que le pasa a mi hermano, porque no podría perdonarme que Dean cometiera una estupidez de la que jamás podría olvidarse. Dean está enamorado de Castiel, no estaba seguro al principio, pero los he visto, he visto a mi hermano, le conozco y te puedo asegurar que le quiere. Así que dime porque iba a matarlo, que le hace pensar que debe matar a Castiel."

"Muy bien, te lo diré."

De camino al coche y mientras comenzaron a dar vueltas por la ciudad con Sam al volante, John le costó una versión bastante resumida de lo ocurrido mientras había estado secuestrado, no le dijo exactamente porque estaba él en medio y porque no había dicho nada, Sam tampoco se lo planteó en ese momento, pero si le dijo que aquella gente le había hecho creer a su hermano que la culpa de todo era de Castiel.

"¿Qué es lo que le hicieron?" Dijo apretando el volante con ambas manos por no sentirse con fuerzas suficientes para escuchar aquello.

Se lo contó, no con todos los detalles, porque le rompía el corazón volver a recordarlo, pero le contó sobre los abusos y los golpes. Sam creyó escuchar en su mente la voz de su hermano pidiéndole ayuda y se odio por no haber podido llegar a tiempo.

"Por eso, estoy casi seguro que si encontramos a Castiel daremos con tu hermano."

"Muy bien."

Sam detuvo el coche, se bajó y tras asegurarse que no había nadie en el oscuro callejón en el que se había metido, decidió llamar a Castiel.

- o -

"Castiel, vamos donde estás. Te necesito, siento todo lo que he dicho últimamente, pero estaba confundido, bloqueado, no era consciente de nada." Dean llevaba casi un minuto llamando a su amigo, pero por el momento no había obtenido respuesta alguna. Esperaba que Castiel no se hubiera dado cuenta ya que había hecho un pacto con un demonio. "Cass, por favor."

"Dean."

El cazador se dio la vuelta, allí estaba, como siempre, con esa expresión seria, pero que con él significaba como mucho. Pero aquella vez fue distinto, Castiel avanzó hasta Dean y sin que el cazador dijera o hiciera nada, le abrazó, rodeó su cuerpo y casi lo aplastó dejándole sin respiración.

"Estaba muy preocupado por ti." Le dijo al oído con su cuerpo todavía atrapado entre sus brazos.

"Lo se y lo siento, creo que me he comportado como un completo imbécil y quería pedirte perdón."

Se separaron y Dean podría haber jurado que Castiel tenía los ojos empañados por las lágrimas. Nunca le había visto llorar, ni siquiera creía que pudiera hacerlo, pero ahora se daba cuenta que estaba equivocado. No lo comprendía, como podía sentirse tan mal después de todo lo que le había hecho. Castiel no podía tener corazón para haberle hecho todo aquello.

Sintió al demonio removerse dentro de su cuerpo, como si estuviera sintiendo las dudas del cazador. Le apretó el corazón y Dean protestó en voz baja, dobló ligeramente su cuerpo y trató que no se notara.

"Dean ¿Estás bien?"

"_Coge el cuchillo" _Dijo el demonio desde el interior de su mente. _"Ya sabes lo que quieres hacer, recuerda todo lo que te hizo ese maldito ángel. Vamos, coge el cuchillo de una vez."_

"Si, sólo estoy un poco cansado."

"Deberías estar en el hospital, todavía tienes que recuperarte." Castiel deseaba volver a abrazarle, pero después de cómo había reaccionado las últimas veces que le había visto, no estaba seguro de hacerlo. En realidad en su interior sentía que algo no iba bien. "Vamos te llevaré, conmigo llegarás antes."

Dean encontró el cuchillo metido entre la ropa y lo agarró con fuerza, escondiéndolo tras su espalda. Mirar a Castiel ahora significaba recordar aquellas manos sobre su cuerpo, so aliento diciéndole cosas terribles y el dolor, sobretodo el dolor, no el físico que después de muchos años y de huesos rotos, había aprendido a manejar, sino el dolor de corazón, por sentirlo destrozado.

"Muy bien."

Se agarró a Castiel y agarró también el cuchillo, en cuanto el ángel se concentrara para marcharse, se lo clavaría en corazón, no tenía dudas, ni remordimientos, nada, tan sólo quería acabar con él de una vez.

"_Mátalo."_

Castiel le miró y mostró una pequeña sonrisa, que Dean le devolvió en seguida, apretó su cuerpo y acarició sus caderas para tranquilizarlo, pues lo notaba muy alterado. Quería cuidar de él, ya no se iba a separar, por muchos compromisos que tuviera en el cielo, se quedaría con Dean, hasta que su compañero estuviera recuperado.

"_Mátalo"._

Dean sacó el cuchillo sin que lo viera Castiel, sonrió más ampliamente, preparado para atacarle, pero en ese momento, el ángel se puso tenso.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Es tu hermano me está llamado, creo que es urgente."

"Déjalo y vamos al hospital por favor." Apretó todavía más el cuchillo con su mano, si lo hacía ahora, corría el riesgo de que Castiel se diera cuenta y pudiera evitar el golpe certero en el corazón. "Cass por favor."

Apenas pudo resistirse a la voz cariñosa de Dean a su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro, pero la llamada de Sam estaba impregnada por miedo, miedo por Dean y miedo por el ángel.

"Vamos primero con tu hermano y luego te llevo al hospital, Sam estará muy preocupado por ti."

Dean no tuvo tiempo de contestar ni reaccionar, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Cass les había transportado hasta donde estaba Sam, la oportunidad para matarlo y dejarlo ahí tirado se había terminado.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean se liberó de los brazos de Castiel cuando se encontró delante de él a Sam.

"¿De que va todo esto?" Apretó con fuerza el cuchillo que guardaba para Castiel y miró fijamente a su hermano.

"Necesitas ayuda Dean." Sam dio un paso adelante hacia su hermano, pero Dean le dijo con la mirada que no lo hiciera. "Te ha ocurrido algo horrible y nosotros solo queremos ayudarte."

"¿nosotros? Espero que no estés incluyendo en eso a Castiel, porque no es el más indicado para querer ayudarme, después de lo que me hizo."

"Castiel no te hizo nada." Dean se dio la vuelta sobresaltado al escuchar la voz de su padre. La última vez que lo había visto John no había sido de mucha ayuda precisamente y ahora estaba allí, con Sam. "Te digo la verdad hijo, fui un estúpido al creer en esa gente, pero te aseguro que Castiel jamás te haría daño. No podría, no sería capaz."

Dean se estremeció en cuanto la imagen de Castiel apareció en su mente. Sabía lo que había hecho, lo había visto, le había dicho cosas tan horribles mientras le torturaba; tan solo su hermano le conocía tan bien. La mano que sujetaba el cuchillo comenzó a temblar, pero consiguió mantenerse firme; levantó de nuevo la mirada y la fijó en Sam, era el único en quien confiaba de verdad, el único en el veía un verdadero amigo, mientras que su padre y Castiel, no eran más que unos mentirosos y unos traidores que habían jugado con su mente y en el caso de Castiel con su cuerpo también.

Sentía a ese maldito demonio riéndose en su interior, era él único que estaba disfrutando realmente de ese momento.

"_Míralos. Todos dicen que quieren ayudarte, pero ninguno sabe por lo que estás pasando. John te entregó a esa gente y cuando pudo ayudarte no lo hizo, Castiel ya sabemos lo que te hizo, sin duda merece morir y tu hermano. Sam cree que puede ser tu salvador, como tu siempre lo has sido de él, lo que no sabe es que no quieres ser salvado."_

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en su corazón como agujas y durante un momento sintió que dejaba de respirar. Sam lo vio palidecer y fue hasta a él, lo sostuvo, con una mano sobre su espalda y otra sobre su pecho.

"Dean, por favor necesitas descansar; has pasado por mucho."

"Cállate Sam, no tienes ni idea por lo que he pasado, no vengas diciéndome que sabes lo que necesito." La mirada que deposito en Sam aterró a su hermano, jamás había visto sus ojos verdes tan encendidos por el oído. "No estabas allí." Con un golpe seco se liberó de las manos de su hermano y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. "¿Sabes cuantas veces te llamé? ¿Sabes cuantas veces esperé que estuvieras allí para ayudarme? Pero nunca apareciste Sammy."

"Dean, yo…" No había palabras que expresaran lo que Sam sentía en ese momento. Se sentía como una auténtica mierda, porque Dean tenía razón, había estado buscándole, pero no se había esforzado lo suficiente, porque daba igual lo mal que estuvieran las cosas, Dean siempre le había sacado de los peores apuros, incluso cuando eso significaba entregar su propia vida a cambio. "Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho Dean, intenté buscarte, hice todo lo que pude para dar contigo a tiempo."

"Pero no lo hiciste. Joder Sam, dejaste que me…" Las lágrimas arrasaron los ojos de Dean.

"Y tu." Sacó el cuchillo en un movimiento reflejo y lo enfocó como si de un dedo acusador se tratara, hacia Castiel. "¿Por qué dijiste que me querías? ¿Era solo por hacerme daño, para jugar conmigo? Eres un maldito bastardo cruel Castiel y espero que no te pongas delante de mi porque la próxima vez."

"Jamás te haría daño Dean, lo sabes de sobra." Castiel dio un paso hacia Dean. "Cuando te dije que te quería, no había sido más sincero en toda mi existencia."

"Mientes. Todos los ángeles mentís, porque todos queréis conseguir algo, tal vez lo tuyo no era más que conseguir echarme un buen polvo. En esto daré la enhorabuena Cass, eres el mejor polvo que he tenido nunca." La mano volvió a temblarme, había tantos sentimientos enfrentados, tanto odio y tanto amor acumulados, que no estaba seguro que era lo más importante.

"Sabes tan bien como yo que no se trata solo de sexo." Castiel dio un paso más, si se acercaba un par de pasos más, podría clavarle el cuchillo sin problemas. "¿Por qué crees que hice que te olvidaras de mi cuando solo tenías dieciséis años? Entonces no estabas preparado, yo sabía lo que serías, había visto tu futuro, el hombre en el que te ibas a convertir, pero no estabas todavía preparado, pero ahora." Castiel sonrió, su gesto nada tuvo que ver con la horrible sonrisa que había visto en el monstruo que había abusado de él. "Ahora eres tu Dean, ese Dean y se que puedes luchar contra lo que sea que te está ocurriendo, contra lo que te hayan hecho."

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación. No había mucho que ni John ni Sam pudieran decir para mejorar el discurso de Castiel, ahora solo quedaba esperar la respuesta del mayor de los hermanos.

"_No escuches sus mierdas. Viste lo que te hizo, crees que no es capaz de jugar con tu mente. Quiere recuperarte y cuando lo haya hecho, volverá a hacerte daño, es su juego, eres si juguete."_

"No se quien dice la verdad." Dean dio un paso más atrás tambaleando, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, le dolía la cabeza, no podía soportar por más tiempo tener esa voz dentro de su cabeza y no saber si le estaba haciendo bien o no. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, como si eso pudiera ayudarle a aclarar sus ideas.

"Dean."

Castiel estaba delante de él, alargando la mano hacia él, sonriente, Castiel le sonreía de nuevo y los dos sabían que ese era un gesto que tan solo dejaba ver a Dean, como si se tratara de su pequeño secreto, algo tan íntimo que nadie más conocía; la sonrisa de su ángel.

Aquella expresión, la sonrisa de su ángel, le hizo perder el sentido de la realidad, las piernas le fallaron y cayó de golpe al suelo frío. Dejó la mirada perdida durante unos segundos, intentando recordar que era exactamente eso de la sonrisa de su ángel, porque era tan importante y al mismo tiempo no lo podía recordar.

"Dean." Volvió a llamarle Castiel, arrodillado esta vez delante de él. "No te rindas, confío en ti, Sam y tu padre confían en ti. Eres fuerte, siempre lo has sido y lo se porque te he visto crecer." Le acarició la mejilla y Dean tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no dejarse llevar por el agotamiento y la rabia de su cuerpo y echarse a llorar.

"_No le hagas caso, tu mismo lo has dicho, los ángeles no hacen más que mentirte."_

"Me duele la cabeza." Gimió, sin estar seguro si lo estaba diciendo en voz alta o estaba hablando para si mismo.

"Haz caso a tu hermano, necesitas descansar." Al abrir los ojos, Castiel seguía estando allí, arrodillado delante de él, pero justo detrás vio a su padre. Aquella escena la recordaba, la había vivido ya, pero parecía ser un recuerdo atascado en su mente, algo que alguien como un ángel no le dejara recordar.

- o -

"Lleva así desde anoche, desde que esa cosa nos atacó. Como pude ser tan estúpido, dejé solo a mis hijos y permití que esa maldita criatura me pusiera una trampa y me alejara de mis propios hijos."

Dean entreabrió los ojos. Al escuchar la voz de su padre. John estaba más joven que el momento en el que había muerto. El muchacho intentó moverse, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo, su propio cuerpo no le respondía y la cabeza le ardía demasiado como para intentar pensar en lo que había pasado. Intentó llamar a su padre pero no fue capaz de pronunciar ni una palabra, parecía estar encerrado dentro de si mismo.

"Supuse que podrías ayudarle y que querría ayudarle."

Otra figura apareció tras su padre y Dean lo reconoció al instante. Castiel estaba igual, era normal tratándose de un ángel, aunque había algo en su mirada, algo que no lograba ver, pero que le parecía melancolía y tristeza, como nunca había visto en su amigo.

Castiel se arrodilló frente al muchacho.

"Todo va a salir bien. ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije?" Dean asintió en silencio, casi no podía pensar, pero recordaba bien las palabras del ángel. "Creí que no querías volver a verme cerca de tu hijo." Continuó hablando Castiel sin apartar la mirada de Dean.

"Esto es diferente."

Media sonrisa enmarcó el rostro del ángel.

"Siento que las cosas terminaran así."

Colocó la mano sobre la frente de Dean y cerró los ojos, no sería difícil sanarle, tan sólo necesitaba un poco de concentración. La criatura le había tocado, había visto heridas peores, pero aquello era doloroso para la víctima. Quedaba encerrado en su propio cuerpo hasta que terminaba muriendo.

"No es el momento de hablar de eso." John apretó los puños y miró la puerta de cerrada tras la que dormía Sam; deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su hijo pequeño no viera el estado en el que se encontraba Dean. "¿Puedes ayudar a Dean?"

"Por supuesto, pero necesitará descansar."

Dean cerró los ojos y lentamente cayó en un estado de inconsciencia, su mente dejó de trabajar, nada importaba ya, tan sólo la figura que tenía delante de él y su bonita sonrisa, la que no mostraba a nadie más; la sonrisa de su ángel. Estaba cuidando de él, no había de que preocuparse, mientras Castiel estuviera a su lado, nadie podría lastimarle. Así que se dejó llevar se sentía bien, tranquilo, a gusto con aquella mano sobre su frente y que ahora le acariciaba la mejilla.

"Llévale a la cama, mañana por la mañana estará completamente recuperado." Castiel se levantó y llegó consigo al muchacho. Entre su padre y el ángel lo llevaron hasta el dormitorio y con cuidado lo tumbaron en la cama.

Dean no se enteró, había quedado profundamente dormido por lo que Castiel le había hecho y simplemente se acurrucó en la cama y murmuró algo, incomprensible para John y Castiel, excepto por tres palabras. "Cass, te quiero."

Se miraron, momento incómodo sin duda, pero no dijeron nada, no era el momento, ya habían hablado demasiado cuando John le había dicho que se alejara de Dean. No se habían vuelto a ver, John se lo había dejado muy claro, cuando entre gritos y amenazas le había echado de la vida de su familia.

"¿Ya te marchas?"

"Es lo que me dijiste hace tres meses. No deseabas verme cerca de tu hijo, así que será mejor que me vaya antes de que despierte y pregunte por mi." Se dio la vuelta pero John le sujetó el brazo con fuerza. "¿Qué es lo que quieres John? Tu mismo dijiste que no querías volver a verme."

"Eres un ángel, mi hijo un humano y solo tiene dieciséis años."

"¿Crees que podría hacerle daño?"

"No creo nada, solo se que es mi hijo, es un niño. Por mucho que diga lo contrario, no sabe nada sobre la vida, no sabe lo que…"

"Cass…" Gimió Dean desde la cama, delirando. Sin que John dijera nada, el ángel se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto al muchacho. "No te vayas, no me dejes por favor."

"Tranquilo Dean, estoy aquí."

"Papá no está en casa y tengo miedo por Sammy. Tienes que ayudarme." Si Dean supiera lo que estaba diciendo sin darse cuenta… "No me dejes por favor, no se vivir sin ti."

Castiel lo comprendió entonces, en parte, John tenía razón; Dean todavía era un niño, un muchacho que se había visto obligado a crecer demasiado rápido, a ser el padre de su hermano. Por eso Castiel sabía que no podía amarle de esa forma, no estaba preparado, no era el momento.

Sin decir nada colocó la mano sobre la frente de Dean y cerró los ojos, unas lágrimas se derramaron por su mejilla, pero al menos Dean no sentiría aquel dolor cuando despertara, por mucho que le costara hacerlo, haría olvidar su recuerdo al joven cazador.

Se levantó cabizbajo, pero la mano de John sobre su hombro le hizo levantar la vista.

"Gracias."

"No lo he hecho por ti."

"Lo se, pero es lo mejor para Dean."

Castiel desapareció sin decir nada, John no lo comprendía, no era más que un ser humano que vivía el presente y soñaba con el futuro. Sin embargo, Castiel veía perfectamente el futuro, veía el hombre el que se iba a convertir Dean y sabía que con el tiempo sus caminos se volverían a juntar, cuando el único humano, el único hombre al que Castiel jamás amaría, estuviera preparado.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean abrió los ojos, miró a los presentes, tan solo su hermano y Castiel, pues Bobby se había ido a buscar víveres, presumiendo que iban a estar allí varios días; en cuanto a John, no era el mejor momento para que volviera a ver a su padre en su estado.

Intentó incorporarse, pero su cuerpo agotado no se lo permitió. Se dejó caer en la cama y protestó con sollozos, agarrándose a la cama en la que lo habían tumbado.

"Dean." Era la voz de su hermano, pero sonaba lejana, como si estuviera en otra habitación. El cazador abrió de nuevo los ojos, allí estaba su hermano, mirándole, con una mezcla de curiosidad y dolor en sus ojos. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Me habéis secuestrado."

"Es por tu bien."

Dean sonrió y volvió a incorporarse, esta vez luchó contra si mismo y logró quedar sentado en la cama. Castiel intentó acercarse, pero Dean le fulminó con la mirada, si hubiera tenido cerca el cuchillo que mataba a los ángeles, lo habría usado. Pero se lo habían quitado, ya no lo tenía consigo.

"¿Qué es lo que queréis de mi Sammy? Me habéis traído aquí contra mi voluntad y me habéis encerrado en la maldita habitación del pánico de Bobby. Eso no se diferencia mucho a lo que esa gente me hizo."

"¿Todavía piensas que podría hacerte daño?" Castiel se acercó a la cama, pero no intentó tocar a Dean, se imaginaba al cazador atacándole, pese a las pocas fuerzas con las que contaba en ese momento. "¿No crees lo que te he mostrado?"

Dean se mantuvo en silencio, deseaba tanto decir que si, que le resultaba imposible que Castiel intentar lastimarle, que tenía que ser cosa de demonios para jugar con él, porque el ángel le había querido durante toda su vida. Pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo, había sido tan real, el dolor había sido tan intenso; todavía le dolía incluso allí donde le había tocado, tanto que no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Se abrazó a sus propias piernas bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano y Castiel.

"Lo siento." Dijo Dean con todo totalmente atemorizado. "Lo siento, se lo que me enseñaste y te creo, te aseguro que se lo mucho que te costó borrarle la memoria entonces. Se lo que sentías por mi padre y lo que siempre has sentido por mi. Pero lo que… lo que ese… demonio o tu o lo que fuera, me hizo, no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, es mucho más fuerte que yo y contra más intento dejarlo a un lado más lo siento dentro de mi. Es como uno de esos recuerdos recurrentes y…" Le faltaba el aire, estaba dejando de respirar porque las imágenes volvían a él; tanta angustia, dolor, desesperación.

"Dean." La mano de su hermano sobre la suya lo sobresaltó, hasta casi hacerle gritar. "Estás a salvo y creo que necesitas contar lo que te ocurrió, lo estas guardando para ti y eso no te está haciendo ningún bien. ¿Recuerdas cuando estuviste en el infierno? ¿Te sentiste mejor después de contármelo?" Como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, asintió con un puchero en su expresión.

Sam acarició su mejilla y sentó junto a él en la cama. Por primera vez se sentía como el hermano mayor que cuida de su hermanito, como había hecho de Dean, desde siempre. Cogió sus manos y las apretó con fuerza, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos y sonrió; Dean parecía tan infantil, tan derrotado acurrucado en la cama, temblando casi, con unas tremendas bolsas bajo sus ojos.

"¿Confías en mi?" Le preguntó en poco más que un susurro. "Se que has pasado por algo terrible y que no estuve ahí para ayudarte, nunca estoy cuando más necesitas. Pero ahora estamos juntos y quiero que me dejes ayudarte."

"Sam."

"No, lo digo en serio, ya vale de ser el hermano mayor, el único que se puede preocupar, el único que lo debe pasar mal, porque eso es solo un montón de mierda que no me gusta. Soy tu hermano Sam y si te he traído aquí no es para secuestrarte, sino porque estás confundido."

"_Miente, los dos mienten. Mírales a los ojos, Sam es amigo de ese ángel. Quiere que le perdones, trabajan muy bien juntos; os ha entregado a muchos demonios. ¿Crees que tu hermano se lo tira?"_

"_Cállate."_

"¿Dean estás bien? No he dicho nada."

El rubio levantó la mirada, ahí estaba otra vez, esa maldita voz en su cabeza.

"_Míralos, mirándose a los ojos diciéndose que estás mal de la cabeza, tal vez quieran internarte en un psiquiátrico. ¿Te imaginas? Dean Winchester en el loquero. Lo que no te haya vuelto loco ya, no lo va hacer nunca. ¿Verdad que no? Pero míralos, Sam se está comiendo con los ojos a ese ángel que tanto dice que te quiere."_

"_¡Cállate!"_

Con un fuerte empujón, Dean tiró al suelo a Sam y comenzó a moverse por la habitación. Tenía que salir de allí, tenía que alejarse de la voz que no hacía más que darle razones para odiar a las dos personas que más quería en el mundo en ese momento.

"Dean ¿Qué te ocurre?" Sam fue hasta él y trató de sujetarlo, pero Dean se liberó dándole un golpe en el estómago. "¡Dean!"

La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, no hacía más que escuchar a la voz reírse y sentir que el pecho le ardía, que le dolía el corazón y que las piernas le fallaban. Eso no lo sentía, eso estaba ocurriendo, las piernas dejaron de sostenerle en pie, entre los nervios y el dolor en todo su cuerpo, no pudo aguantarlo más y cayó al suelo.

"_Ahora formo parte de ti, nada de lo que hagas nos podrá separar."_

"_Vete, aléjate de mi."_

"_Ni siquiera sabes lo que soy."_

"_No necesito saberlo, solo que se que tratas de hacerme daño a mi, a Sam, a Castiel. Tal vez eres un demonio o simplemente soy yo mismo que me estoy volviendo loco. Da igual. Solo quiero que te vayas._

"_Como si eso fuera a ser posible. Me eres demasiado útil para mi propósito Dean."_

"_No podrás controlarme."_

"_¿Cómo sabes que no lo he hecho ya?"_

"¿Qué le ocurre Cass?"

El ángel se arrodilló junto al cazador y colocó la mano sobre la frente del muchacho. No pudo leer nada, estaba bloqueado o más bien, alguien lo estaba bloqueando. "Algo está intentando controlarlo. Algo que no es desde luego humano."

Dean abrió los ojos de golpe y elevó la mano hasta el cuello de Castiel. Se miraron un segundo, antes de que el cazador comenzara apretar, pero Castiel se dio cuenta que aquella mirada no pertenecía a Dean, nunca había visto tanto odio en la mirada de su amigo, ni tanta desesperación en la de su amante. Sitió las uñas clavándose en su piel pero no hizo nada, dejó que Dean se levantara llevándolo con él sin hacer nada y permitió que lo llevara hasta la pared, aplastándolo con todo su cuerpo, sin dejar de clavar aquella penetrante mirada que casi le hacía daño.

"¿Quién eres?"

"No digas tonterías Cass. Sabes muy bien quien soy y sabes el daño que me has hecho. Permitiste que esa gente jugara conmigo, fuiste el primero que se divirtió usándome."

"No te hice nada. Dean te estuve buscando durante todo tu cautiverio, incluso pedí la ayuda de gente como Crowley porque no soportaba que te ocurriera nada."

"Mientes." Con un golpe seco Dean, dominado por el demonio, golpeó la cabeza del ángel contra la pared. "Todos vosotros, malditos ángeles mentís. ¿Os paga vuestro padre para eso? Siempre me has usado, supongo que cuando un chico de quince años se enamora de ti, te hace gracia porque no era nada, quince años para ti no es más que un mota de tiempo en tu universo. ¿te divertiste conmigo Cass?"

"Dean, déjalo ya, no sabes lo que dices."

Se volvió con tanta ferocidad, que Sam dio un paso atrás, como si de un animal salvaje se tratara. "Sam no te metas, tu no sabes lo que pasó, no eras más que un crío al que todos protegíamos, para que fueras feliz, para que el niño bonito de papá fuera feliz."

Sam volvió a acercarse a su hermano, pero la mirada de Castiel le hizo detenerse.

Dean se movió veloz y ágilmente hasta el cuello de Castiel y lamió su pie con cuidado, como si tuviera que hacer un trabajo perfecto. Lo hizo hasta logró su objetivo y escuchó el gemido de los labios de ángel.

"Como puedes ver soy yo Cass, porque nadie sabe como hacer disfrutar como yo."

"No se lo que eres, pero no eres Dean."

El cazador llevó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Castiel y la frotó con decisión, mientras que al mismo tiempo, introducía su lengua en la boca del ángel, le besó apasionadamente, recorriendo cada uno de los rincones de su boca, hasta que notó que la lengua de Castiel penetraba también en su boca y lo escuchó gemir con mayor intensidad todavía.

Pero alguien le agarró con fuerza y tiró de él para separarlo de Castiel, sus cuerpo se separaron y el ángel estuvo a punto de perder el equilibro y caer al suelo. Era uno de las cosas malas que había adquirido después de estar rodeado siempre de humanos; se dejaba llevar demasiado por las emociones de su corazón, sin importar las consecuencias.

"¿Pero que…?"

Dean se volvió de mala gana, dispuesto a gritar al que hubiera hecho eso y si se trataba de su hermano, no tendría ningún problema en partirle la cara. Pero cuando se encontró con su padre ahí delante, mirándole a los ojos, penetrando en su mente con su mirada terrible, el cazador sintió que la habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor.

"_John sigue siendo un digno adversario, no como tu ángel; con un buen polvo podría matarlo mientras durmiera. Tal vez debería intentarlo así. Pero no sería tan divertido. Pero tu padre… incluso muerto sigue siendo terrible, cualquier demonio le tendría miedo."_

"Papá."

John no pronunció una palabra y lanzó a su hijo contra la cama de un solo golpe, algo que un ser humano normal y corriente no podría hacer. Aturdido el muchacho intentó levantarse, sentía que el demonio de su interior también estaba sorprendido; pero John no se lo permitió, parecía saber lo que hacía sin problemas. Tapó su boca para que no pudiera decir nada, no quería saber lo que aquella criatura podía obligarle a decir y lo peor era que una vez todo aquello terminara, Dean lo recordaría y con un movimiento rápido que ni el propio Castiel fue capaz de prever, sacó de su espalda un cuchillo, que lanzó a los pies de Castiel. Soltó a Dean pero sacó el Colt y le apuntó con él.

"¿Cuándo has recuperado el Colt?" Preguntó Sam.

"Es una historia muy larga y ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para contarla. Tu hermano está poseído."

"¿Cómo que está poseído? Te aseguro que lo sabría.

Con la misma rapidez de antes, John cogió el brazo de su hijo y con un cuchillo que sacó de su cinturón e hizo unos cortes en la piel de Dean, hasta formar una figura que Sam no comprendió. Dean gritó pero con el peso de John sobre él no pudo hacer nada. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y Sam se movió hasta él pero su padre lo detuvo con una mirada, igual que detuvo a Castiel.

"¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?" Dijo Castiel.

"Intento dormir al demonio, que nos de tiempo para recuperar a Dean. Cass, te recomendaría que no te acercaras a él hasta que todo esto haya terminado."

"Ya no es un niño y llevamos mucho tiempo…"

"No estoy hablando de cómo me parece, sino de las posibilidades que tienes de que te mate en cuanto vuelva a estar en forma o que te haga algo similar a lo que Dean cree que le hiciste."

"Nunca le haría nada malo y lo sabes."

Dean cerró los ojos, parecía haberse quedado dormido pero John les aseguro que el muchacho no tenía control sobre su cuerpo. "Además Dean está agotado, cuando todo esto termine cuando le recuperemos, os va a necesitar a los dos."

"Y a ti también papá."

John miró a Sam a los ojos y por un momento el joven cazador creyó que su padre le iba a decir algo, tal vez un terrible secreto, pero su mirada cambió de nuevo.

"Hazme caso Sam, cuida de tu hermano, cuando vuelva a ser él mismo… estará muy débil." Miró de nuevo a Castiel. "No digo que alguna vez vaya a aprobar vuestra relación, pero ahora estás con mi hijo."

"Siempre he estado con él. Aunque no te lo creas amo a tu hijo, Dean es…"

"Castiel ya es suficiente, como digo no estoy diciendo que la vaya a aprobar alguna vez, pero ya estás con él, ya que dices que le quieres tanto, hazme el enorme favor de cuidar de él."

"¿y que hay de ti, papá?"

"Es complicado, pero prometo explicarlo."

Se levantó y fue hasta la puerta.

"Piensas marcharte así, sin decir nada más, vienes, haces cosas que… no lo se papá, han pasado muchas cosas últimamente y pensaba que estando tu aquí, al menos podrías contarme algo, no se, como y porque has vuelto."

"Os lo diré te lo prometo, pero lo primero es tu hermano."

Para Sam no era suficiente, pero conocía perfectamente a su padre y no diría nada hasta que no fuera el momento apropiado, si había sido capaz de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra durante tanto tiempo hasta encontrar a Azacel, podía hacer cualquier cosa. Por eso, lo dejó marchar, porque en algo tenía razón John, lo primero era recuperar a Dean y ayudarle a volver a ser el mismo.


	13. Chapter 13

John se había ido hacía ya horas, el mismo tiempo que llevaba Dean inconsciente. Sam se preguntó si lo que fuera que había su padre con aquel cuchillo, aquella forma que había dibujado en el brazo de su hijo, no había tenido efectos negativos en Dean. Lo miraba una y otra vez, intentando encontrar alguna señal de que su hermano estaba bien, que en realidad se había tratado de un demonio y que no había sido Dean el que los había atacado. Pero no había nada, tan solo era el cuerpo de su hermano, dormido, en el mejor de los casos.

"Confío en John, se que solo quiere lo mejor para vosotros." Dijo Castiel después de horas de silencio.

Sam se dio la vuelta y miró a su amigo, pese a ser un ángel, tenía una aspecto agotado como él. Siempre se había preguntado si criaturas como los ángeles y los demonios necesitaban descansar y dormir como ellos; ahora empezaba a creer que si.

"Yo también confío en mi padre, pero…"

"Tener miedo está bien Sam." Concluyó su amigo. "Se trata de tu hermano.

"Hemos pasado por mucho en nuestras vidas, aunque ya nos habrás estado vigilando para saberlo. Pero nada parecido a esto."

Claro que lo sabía, desde que Dean tenía dieciséis años había estado allí, observándole, ya que John le había prohibido estar cerca de su hijo; había tenido que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no actuar en más de una ocasión y ver morir a Dean, había sido una de las cosas más difíciles de aceptar de toda su existencia.

Si Sam podía comprender lo mucho que quería al muchacho, lo amaba como no había a ninguna otro ser humano. Justo cuando creía que eso era algo imposible para los ángeles, conocía a ese muchacho, que no era más que un niño, que estaba aprendiendo a vivir y que estaba aprendiendo a ser un cazador. Verlo la primera vez fue como abrirle una puerta a un mundo más allá de la realidad, donde en poco tiempo, el resto de humanos que poblaban el mundo dejaron de tener sentido para Castiel.

Verlo ahora de nuevo, tendido en una cama, sin poder hacer nada por él, le trajo a la memoria horribles recuerdos que creía haber olvidado. Dean en una cama de hospital, muriendo… había visto su fantasma moverse por las habitaciones y podría haberle ayudado, podría haberle dicho que todo iba a salir bien, que sabía que su vida todavía no había terminado.

Pero lo tenía prohibido y así, tuvo que observar en silencio el silencio del muchacho al que tanto amaba, su agonía mientras se veía muerto, intentando comunicarse con su padre y su hermano si que su ángel de la guarda pudiera hacer nada por él.

"¿Cómo esta?" Preguntó Sam, sacando a Castiel de sus recuerdos. "Se que puedes sentirlo." El tono de voz del joven cazador sonó decepcionado, daría lo que fuera por notar lo que sentía su hermano y así ayudarle mejor.

Sin contestar, Castiel se acercó al muchacho y colocó su mano sobre el corazón de Dean, cerró los ojos y se concentró en su latido. Podía notar sin problemas la presión que hacía la criatura que lo dominaba, dormida ahora por lo que había hecho John. Pero también sintió a Dean, se sentía atrapado, quería luchar y lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas pero no lo conseguía. Sentía las cadenas que sujetaban su alma dentro de su cuerpo, como una terrible cárcel que no le dejaba moverse, ni hacer nada.

"Está muerto de miedo."

"Entonces no es el único." Sam se acercó a la cama, se sentó junto a su hermano y le tocó la frente, como si quisiera comprobar si tenía fiebre. "Estamos contigo, siempre nos vas a tener a tu lado, soy tu hermano Dean y después de todas las veces que me has salvado a mi, no voy a dejar que luches solo esta vez."

Dean protestó y se removió en la cama, como si el contacto con la mano de su hermano le quemara. Intentó apartar el cuerpo de su hermano, pero Sam lo aprisionó con fuerza para que no se hiciera daño.

"¿Qué le está pasando?"

Castiel volvió a llevar su mano al pecho de Dean y sintió como la criatura se removía dentro del cazador. "El demonio se está…"

Dean abrió los ojos de golpe y lanzó a su hermano a un lado, el cazador cayó al suelo pero se recompuso inmediatamente. Su hermano se incorporó y cogió a Castiel por el cuello, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

"He escuchado muchas historias sobre ti y algunos de tus hermanos están muy decepcionados por el afecto que has cogido por este humano." Su sonrisa se amplió al mismo tiempo que lo hacía la presión sobre el cuello del ángel. "Mírame a los ojos Castiel y dime que no quieres ya a este humano, que nunca se te ha ocurrido sacarlo de toda esta vida de muerte y cacerías y convertirlo en tu mascota."

"¿No esperarás que me crea que Dean quiere decir todo eso verdad? Le conozco perfectamente, seguramente mejor que a muchos de mis hermanos y se sólo estás usando mentiras de demonio para intentar enfadarme y que te ataque. Lo siento pero no vas a conseguir que lastime a Dean."

"Estás enamorado. Un ángel enamorado de un ser humano. Que bonito y que lastima que no pueda durar."

"Dean, tienes que escucharme porque se estás ahí dentro y puedes luchar." El demonio se dio la vuelta y miró a su hermano, sin soltar al ángel. "Tu me has enseñado siempre a luchar, bien sea contra demonios o la policía. Tu eres el fuerte Dean."

"Ya no Sammy, no después de todo lo que he visto y todo lo que ha pasado." Sonaba tan real, se parecía tanto a su hermano que Sam titubeó un momento, se quedó parado en el sitio y trató de ver si realmente había conseguido sacar a su hermano a la luz. "Todos me han usado y no es algo nuevo, porque tu eres el primero que te has aprovechado de que soy tu hermano y te quiero."

Aunque acababan de irse las dudas sobre quien era el que estaba hablando, Sam no pudo evitar que el corazón se le rompiera al escuchar esas duras palabras saliendo de la boca de su hermano.

"Me hiciste creer que no tenías nada que ver con la sangre de demonio y que Ruby no te estaba usado. Usaste esos malditos ojos de cachorrillo abandonado y me la jugaste. Todos me la habéis jugado alguna vez."

"Dean por favor."

Sam trató de dar un paso hacia su hermano, tal vez si conseguía estar lo bastante cerca… No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que iba a hacer, pero no podía permitir que Dean hiciera daño a Castiel o de lo contrario se arrepentiría siempre.

"Esto se va a poner divertido."

El demonio volvió a mirar a Castiel, acercó la mano con la que le sujetaba el cuello y le dio un beso en los labios, un beso duro, nada que ver con lo que Dean le tenía acostumbrado. Terminó por morderle el labio hasta hacerle sangrar y al separarse de él, lo lanzó contra la pared.

Castiel protestó, mientras Dean se levantaba y caminaba hacia él. "Un momento hermanito, en seguida estoy contigo." Dean tenía que estar luchando en el interior de su cuerpo, no se lo podía estar poniendo tan fácil al demonio para que lo usara y menos cuando se trataba de hacerle daño a Castiel.

Después de todas las noches que habían pasado hablando sobre el ángel y lo mucho que ya sabía Sam que su hermano estaba enamorado, jamás le haría daño a su amigo, de forma consciente, tenía que detenerlo.

Sin embargo, en los segundos que pasaron hasta que Sam consiguió reaccionar, el demonio ya había comenzado a desahogarse con Castiel. "Me abandonaste, maldito cabrón." Dijo mientras le golpeaba en la cara. "Mi padre y tu decidisteis mi futuro, lo que era bueno para mi y me borraste los mejores momentos de mi vida sin preguntar. Los dos me usasteis."

"Dean basta ya."

Estaba tan entretenido con en ángel y escuchado los gritos de Dean en el interior de su cuerpo, por no hablar del bien que le hacía sentir ver como Castiel se quedaba ahí sin hacer nada, recibía los golpes mirándole en silencio, con una expresión más dolorosa que dolorida, sintiendo que todo lo que estaba ocurriéndole a Dean era por su culpa, que no vio venir el impacto de Sam contra él.

Liberó al ángel, que ahora con un ojo morado, el labio partido y seguramente más de alguna costilla fracturada por no hablar de algo peor, se quedó en el suelo, como si de un preso esperando el momento de su muerte se tratara.

"¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer Sammy?" Dijo el demonio entre risas.

"No me llames así, no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo." Sam estaba convencido que el demonio podría liberarse sin problemas de su presión pero aquello le divertía demasiado. "No eres mi hermano."

"Claro que lo soy. ¿Es que no me ves?"

"Maldito cabrón, más te vale salir ya de mi hermano o…"

"¿Y bien Sammy, vas a matarme o te pueden más los sentimientos por tu hermano?" El demonio sonrío, sabía que tenía la batalla ganada y que su señor Lucifer estaría encantado por el trabajo bien hecho.

Miró a la figura que se mantenía de pie delante de él, sonriente, con aquella expresión horrible y despiadada que poco tenía que ver con la imagen de su hermano. Apenas podía reconocer a Dean, con la sangre manchando su camiseta. Definitivamente, aquel no era su hermano, por mucho que fuera su voz, su rostro, su cuerpo, ese no podía ser Dean.

Sin apartar la vista del demonio que tenía poseído a su hermano, Sam se volvió ligeramente hacia Castiel, que había quedado inconsciente y en un aspecto bastante lamentable, hacía unos minutos. El golpe había sido duro, sobretodo para alguien que nunca había sabido lo que era el dolor humano y ahora que Castiel era un ser humano normal y corriente, seguro que había sido mucho peor.

Desde que se había golpeado la cabeza contra la pared, no se había movido. Sam temió que tuviera alguna conmoción o se hubiera roto algo, pero ahora mismo no podía comprobarlo.

"¿Qué me dices Sammy? Puedo quedarme con tu hermano y tu y el ángel humano podríais iros o puedes intentar luchar conmigo. Aunque sinceramente Sam, no se si tu amigo Castiel aguantará mucho tiempo en su estado." El demonio volvió a sonreír, sabedor de que Sam jamás podría hacer aquella elección sin pensar que estaba haciendo algo malo. "¿Sammy?"

Como si se tratara de una respuesta, el ángel protestó al moverse; le dolía todo el cuerpo, era algo nuevo para él y tal vez por eso le parecía que era un dolor horrible, en la cabeza, en el brazo, en costillas, en realidad podía decir que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Sam se volvió hacia él, preocupado por su estado, por lo que durante un momento dejó de prestar atención al demonio, un error demasiado grande para la experiencia de Sam, que un momento después ya había lamentado haber cometido.

"Creo que voy a tener que mostrarte las cosas más claras Sam, porque la verdad es que no tengo todo el día para tus tonterías." El demonio levantó la mano y como si de una marioneta se tratara, Castiel fue levantado por unos hilos invisibles hasta perder el contacto con el suelo. "Es muy simple, si me das el cuerpo de tu hermano, el ángel vivirá, si dices que no… no creo que aguante más de cinco minutos."

Castiel protestó, apenas podía respirar ya, pero sobretodo se sentía completamente inútil en las manos de aquel demonio. Por primera vez en toda su existencia, se daba cuenta que su vida, estaba en manos de un demonio y sobretodo en manos de Sam Winchester.

Castiel quedó inconsciente, aunque si escuchó la voz de Sam gritando algo que no fue capaz de escuchar, también creyó escuchar la voz de Dean, aunque sabía perfectamente que ese que hablar y que gritaba algo, no era realmente el cazador del quese había enamorado.


End file.
